Emerald Stars
by RENAImochi
Summary: Ritsu had been wearing a mask for five years since that incident happened. Now, when a well-known pirate army invades the royal house, finally he can escape…. If he can get through the pirates first of course.
1. In which Ritsu dreams

"Beautiful isnt it?"

Ritsu gasped a little as the other boys deep husky voice penetrated the peace of the quiet night. He nodded vigorously, turning his head a little to the side to avoid exposing the tint of red that now crossed his cheeks. And true to his words, it was indeed beautiful, breathtaking to say the least.

Ritsu gazed back at the night sky taking a breath of the fresh sharp air. It was one of those cloudless nights, where all the stars decided to show up and magnificent constellations could be seen pinpointed across the night sky. It was late, the only sounds that could be heard was the random ramblings of drunkards and the occasional sound of a cat leaving its post with an annoyed screech. But they were all far away, it was fine.

The darkhaired boy sighed contently, golden eyes twinkling. It was as if they were in their own world, a bubble which no one could break through. They gazed at the beautiful starry night sky, legs swaying lazily as they reveled in each others presence, drinking in the silence with the waves lapping calmly below them.

"The docks sure are empty this time of the night, huh?"

Ritsu wondered outloud. Only silence met his answer and he worried that the other person might not have heard him. Turning his head slowly he said,"Urm, Sag-" He was cut off by golden eyes looking at him with an intense look that felt like it could see right through him.

Eyes widening, Ritsu tried again,"Saga-san?"

"Ritsu." His tone was heavy, as if weighting his words carefully.

"Yes?"

Ritsu was puzzled, Saga-san never acted like this before, he always knew what to say and always seemed to carry himself with confidence. He tilted his head to the side, anticipating the others answer.

"Lets run away."

It took time for ritsus brain to fully comprehend what he just heard. 'Run away? Wasn't that a nice way to say it?' he wondered. 'Isnt the right word,'elope'?'

"W-what?Saga-san, I don't quiet understand….."

Thoughts were running wild in his head, he wasn't sure what his partner was going with this. Given his position, running away was certainly not a thing that was easy to accomplish. He bit his lower lip, hands tightening on the hems of his silk hakama as he contemplated this. It was all he could do not to cry out as suddenly a warm calloused hands covered his small ones.

"Ritsu, it's okay, I-" he hesitated,"I got it all covered."

Dark green eyes stared hard at the other boy,"Really?"

The dark haired boy nodded slowly, squeezing Ritsus hand gently.

"I…I think I need to think this through first," the dark haired boy nodded once again in understanding.

Large green eyes suddenly widened as it spotted something from up above."Saga-san! Look! I saw a shooting star!"eyes twinkling in excitement as he looked at the other beaming, he said,"Quick!Make a wish!"

The older boy chuckled at this, then closing his eyes and giving the brunnette a light kiss on those soft lips he muttered,"I wish to be with you forever."

Silence reigned for a moment as Ritsus face was suddenly invaded by streaks of red. Then he smiled, and whispered back,"Me too…"

And the starry night sky enveloped them, promising them of hopeful dreams and cherished memories.

"Ritsu?"

"Yes?"

"Ritsu!"

"What?!"

"RITSU!"

Emerald eyes shot wide open just to close again as it hit the blinding glaring light of the lamplight above him.

_Gah, that damn dream again…._

"Your highness! Hurry! We have to get out of here!"

Out of all the words he expected his maid, Saeki-san to say it was surely not _that._

"Wha-"

And he suddenly noticed how his rooms temperature was unusually high and he thought he picked up the acrid scent of burning wood…

Emotions crossed his mind, among them fear, confusion, excitement but most of all was elation. Because he knew, finally, _now_ was the chance for him to escape. To leave this place and finally be free of the mask he was forced to wear. Quickly following his maid out of the room, a plan began to form in his mind…

* * *

**A/N: AU, this is AU everything came from my mind (fanfic no?)**

**Well I think it was a bit rushed at the end but ill explain things later…**

**So..fantasy anyone?haha and yes this is a pirate fic.**

**Hmm well just wanna share, did anybody heard about that nasty shit that happen at north korea? Well its inhumane and fucked up and please, publicly executed ?! were not in the olden days anymore! And god, forcing them to watch it!? I- just- well- **

**It. is. Fucked. Up.**

**Ok sorry for the rant.**

**Review? Ill give you cookies!**


	2. In which Ritsu is a prince

**A/N: Haha, guess who spent two days watching Korean dramas?**

**Well ok, this fanfic does not refer to any real events or whatever, everything is basically made up. SIH is not mine and never will be. And be nice! I haven't written in first person for a long time soooo**

**Oh and nekocandy totally read my mind im totally digging this from pirates of the Caribbean (wattup?). so well sorry for anything and read on please!**

* * *

Ok. My name is Onodera Ritsu and I was born as a prince. That clears up a lot of stuff yes? No. in fact because of this my life is so complicated I wish I was born as a commoner instead, then I wouldn't have to deal with all this shite.

Anyway, my father is the just, well renowned, fierce, Emperor of our kingdom. My mother though, she didn't belong to any royal house or a rich environment for that matter. She was a fisherman's daughter, and as my father always say, he" Loved her at first sight! She was like an angel of the sea sent by Suijin* himself!" My grandpa was pretty upset about that though, but well, he was always an angry old grouch so nobody minded.

I didn't understand about that 'Love at first sight' rubbish myself, because, I mean, don't you have to know about the person you are ready to give yourself up for? My twin sister, Riko, though thought it was rather romantic. Well figures, since Riko was always off locked up in her room reading those cheesy romance novel or *shudders* writing one herself. I didn't have any problem with this, oh no, it's just her stories tends to more of the, ahem, male and male persuasion. Oh for gods sake! She even asked me to edit it for her! I think the reason she did this though was just to see my face flush into the deepest sunset of red. That jerk.

Me and my sister are complete opposites. Except for our undeniably matching appearance our personalities are completely different. While she was loud and boisterous, I was quiet and reserved, while she loved wearing colorful and flashy kimonos, I would just stick to wearing plain yukatas. Even so I wouldn't say that I hated her, she was my little sister after all, and I will always love her as such.

We were inseparable, always running around the palace together and playing pranks with the servants. I was always the unwilling one though, I was afraid that we would get caught by mother, or worse, father. But to be honest, I quite enjoyed it.

However, as we grew older, I could feel the gap between us that was once so small begin to widen. And the reason behind this was mainly because of the one I had stated before. I was a prince. And as such was forced to uphold the responsibility of being the next in line to rule the kingdom. I was robbed of my leisure time to learn the principles and other skills needed to be an emperor. Riko also had a hard time. It was highly encouraged that a princess, once she has come of age, to be married off to one of the kings in the other provinces so as to tighten the ties between them. She didn't want that of course, she was livid actually.

"If father can marry the one he loves then why can't I?" she had yelled when I tried to console her only to be pushed away by her anger. It wasn't as if I had it easy either, horse riding, archery, sword fighting, it was never enough for father. The only subject I enjoyed was history, but since I had already known a lot about it, even that was taken away from me.

* * *

When I hit fifteen, I decided that I had had enough. Gathering all my courage and leaving behind any regrets I decided to run away. I snuck out of the palace, it wasn't hard. I always told father that he should put more guards at the servant quarters, but I guess now I was only thankful that he never listens to me.

I remembered how scared and excited I was when I stepped out onto the cobblestone path of the town. Moonlight making the buildings shine as if from a fairy tale. It was only when I stopped in front of a ramen shop that it hit me. I didn't know where the docks were.

I fingered my rucksack nervously, and looked around for someone that could help me. It was already late at night, shops were closing while drunken customers filed out, their bodies swaying and their faces pink from all the alcohol intake. I winced, I'm never going to be drunk,_ ever._

Then I spotted somebody, a dark haired boy that looked a bit older than me, he was moving boxes inside one of the shops which must be shipment from overseas. Wait. If he's carrying shipments from overseas then he must know where the docks were right? With renewed hope I walked slowly to him, thinking on how to talk to him first. Taking a deep breath and placing my hand gently at his shoulder, I timidly asked,"Erm, Mister, can I ask you something?" The other guy abruptly stood up straight when I touched his shoulders and he turned around when I asked him.

Golden. I couldn't stop staring at the brownish gold of those orbs. It was beautiful. His skin was tanned, that kind of tan which sailors tend to have. Short, midnight black hair crowned his head accompanying a face which was, well, um, quite dashing.

I know now, the reason why I never grasp the meaning of 'Love at first sight'. It was because, it was never meant to be understood. It just happens. Like how an arrow reaches its target, anybody could fall in love at any time. Like now.

I didn't know I was staring at him when suddenly his deep voice broke through my thoughts, "What do you want?" I quickly asked him where the docks were as blood suddenly rushed to my face. Wait, am I blushing?!

He said it was over by the black smith which was a little far off and offered if I want to go with him since he was going there himself. I timidly nodded and followed him, suddenly feeling embarrassed. An hour passed without us saying anything then,

"What's your name?"

I looked up at him as our footstep echoed through the quiet night.

"Er, Ritsu-"

Wait! What am I doing?! I can't tell him my name he'll call the guards!

"Ritsuo, my name is Ritsuo."

Idiot. I'm such and idiot, Ritsuo?! How can anyone believe that, gah! He'll call the guards and all this preparing would be for nothing. Then I would have to face father and-

"Saga."

Huh? I looked back at him, puzzled. He stared at me his face unreadable.

"You can call me Saga."

Oh, what's this? I laid my hand at my chest where my heart was suddenly beating rapidly. This seriously can't be happening.

"We're here."

I gazed at the boats moored along the dock and at the huge ships lining the wooden pier.

"Hey, I have some stuff to take care of so can you stay here?"

"Ah, okay."

I smiled as the breeze brushed my face and the sound of waves crashing below calmed me. That's right, tonight I will be fre-

"Ritsu-sama?!"

What the hell.

I whipped my head to the side to stare back at equally shocked green eyes. What was the palace cooker doing here? I tried to run away, but it was to no avail. Who knew Misaki had such a loud voice?

Soon the guards picked up the ruckus and I was inevitably sent back to the palace. Well, it wasn't so bad actually, at least I didn't get scolded by father, that would've been awful. But that doesn't mean mother was any better. I can still hear her shrill voice echoing in my head.

I didn't stop there though, the dark haired boys face would not leave my mind. So by the next night, I slipped out of the palace again. But not to run away, I just wanted to know more about the dark haired boy. Hah, I could say it was fate that we met again at the same place but I never believed in fate anyway. Turns out he knew that I was the prince all along but never bothered to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

After that, came memories that I equally cherished and desperately wanted to forget. Every night, I would meet him at the docks and we would just sit there or roam around chatting about our concerns, frustrations, and of course random stuffs. I found out that his full name was Saga Masamune and he told me that his parents abandoned him when he was ten so he was forced to fend for himself, so then he took the job as a sailor. I was touched that he would reveal so much to me, so in turn I told him about my problems. How I wasn't sure that I wanted to be the next emperor, how annoying my sister could be sometimes, and he would just keep quiet and listen to me relieve my stress. I was grateful to him for that.

I was fascinated by the stories he would tell me, about faraway places where they would have more weather than just rain or sun, a time when the land freezes over and 'snow' would fall and after that it would be beautiful because the plants would awoke from their slumber and appear more beautiful than before, places where the land was covered with sand where it was so hot you could die. He would also tell me about the weird and strange people he met, people that had pale skin like ghosts and blond hair like angels. I would always ask him to tell me every single thing, drinking in the stories and begging for more.

There was a time where he had to leave and go on trips to sell goods. I would wait patiently for him to come back and when I saw people trailing out of ships that had just come back my heart would soar. Even more when I catch a glimpse of dark hair and golden eyes, I would smile widely knowing it was him. I would be beaming and running up to him and waving my hands around, calling his name and he would smile back and say, "I'm back, Ritsu."

My heart would swell and I would have the urge to hug him tightly and bury my head in his chest, if I wasn't that shy of course. That didn't stop him though.

"S-saga-san, what are you doing…" My face flushed red as I tried to pull away from him.

"Did you miss me?" he murmured, lips brushing against my earlobe as it brought a shiver through my body.

Finally managing to pull away from him, I pouted,"N-no, why would I?" Argh! Curse this damn blush!

He would only laugh it off, and then we would stroll through town and talk about his adventures and his recent encounters. Sometimes I wished, days like this would last forever.

* * *

When I turned sixteen, I decided to confess to him. My hands were trembling as I tried to steady my breathing and waited for him to come. I was nervous as hell!

"Ritsu? You're early," My breath hitched as I recognized his deep, husky voice.

"Ah, Saga-san, I-well-I thought-"I stuttered.

"Relax, Ritsu, what's wrong?" he laughed as he looked at me and sat beside me our shoulders brushing.

"I-" I hesitated. Shaking my head, I decided to ask him a different question.

"Why do you treat me like this?" I saw the puzzlement at his face and quickly changed the question.

"I mean, why don't you treat me like everybody else? I'm a prince, so they all act differently when they see me, almost as if they're not really seeing me….."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look, "Do you want me too?"

My eyes widen in shock and I quickly protested, "No! That's not what I mean! I just want to know why….."

"Ritsu," I looked at him, his face was serious, his eyes staring at me intensely that I felt a shiver run up my spine," Listen, I don't see you as your father ok? I see you as you and I want you to understand that because that is the only thing that matters."

I stared at him, eyes wide as my heart rate increased and I could hear it so loud that it felt like it echoed through the stifling quiet night. I couldn't stand it anymore, it felt like it could burst. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Saga-san I lov-"

"I love you Ritsu."

We both blinked and stared at each other in surprise.

"What?" we both said at once.

And awkward silence followed suit before a smile graced his lips and he suddenly leaned his face so close to mine that our noses were practically touching. I froze, what was going on? Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't keep up. Thoughts raced as I tried to take hold of the situation.

I stopped thinking at all when I felt the contact of skin on skin when he suddenly caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. I could feel his breath brushing my lips as he whispered,"Ritsu, can I kiss you?"

I didn't know what to do, all I can manage to do was to close my eyes slowly and fortunately he took that as a yes. It was sweet. He placed his soft lips gently against mine as if afraid that I would pull back, but I didn't. I gladly met him, enjoying the feeling of his lips caressing mine as my heart swelled, feeling like it would burst. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and he places his arm around my waist, our bodies so close that I smiled when I could feel his racing heartbeat following mine. I closed my eyes and shivered when he suddenly stroked my hair, holding me even tighter.

I let out a whimper when he pulled away from the kiss. I gazed at him, eyes half lidded, lust dripping in my mind. I couldn't see his eyes, his dark bangs were covering them. I reached my hand out to brush away the bangs, I want to look at those beautiful golden orbs.

"Masamune." I didn't know why I said, it just came out.

"Ah, Saga-san, sorry I just-mmph!"

I saw his eyes widen half a second before he suddenly tilted his head and crashed his lips on mine. This was different from before, this was more heated, more forceful, more passionate. It felt like the temperature suddenly turned a hundred times hotter. I could feel him opening his mouth and his tongue suddenly brushing my lips, begging for entrance. I cracked open my mouth slightly and he quickly took the chance to plunge his tongue in my mouth, exploring the wet cavern, his tongue dancing with mine as I quietly moan in the heated kiss. I desperately hold on to him, melting as he ravished my mouth and shivering as I felt his fingers running through my short brown hair.

"fwah!"We were panting when we finally pulled away, looking into each other's eyes as we tried to steady our breathing. He looked at me and suddenly laughed quietly placing his head on my shoulder, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"W-what is it?" I stuttered as red invaded my cheeks once more.

"It's nothing," he murmured, lips brushing against my nape then, he raised his head looking at me. My heart stopped as I studied his face, he was smiling and I could see his eyes glistening as he continued, "I'm just so happy…"

I didn't know how my face could get any hotter than it already is but somehow I managed it. Then I smiled and whispered back, "I'm happy too." Indeed I was, is this how love felt like? If so, I would never want to let go of this feeling.

* * *

That night we planned to run away together. The next night I agreed to him and we decided that after his last trip to the tropical we would jump on the first ship leading to the north and leave this place forever, together. The next night I waited for him but his ship didn't come yet but I wasn't worried, after all it took about two weeks for a trade ship to come back. When it was the third week I saw his ship but I no sign of him. So I waited. And waited. And waited, until finally a month passed by without me seeing any hair or toe of him anywhere. But I didn't lose hope, I would stop by the docks every night just to see if he would come out on one of the ships, muttering his name like a chant in hopes that he would appear.

A year passed by like that, me going to the docks, him not being there. And all the while the sinking feeling in my heart grew deeper by the day. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I stop? Should I be worried? Should I be angry? Should I cry? My mind was a haze as it tried to remember that face, that deep voice, that night. Why? He was the one who said that we would run away together, so why?

I was afraid of sleeping, afraid that if I let myself surrender to slumber, when I wake up he would be gone and what happened between us would be just another faraway dream. I didn't notice how my face became paler, how my body became thinner and due to all the sleepless nights, I earned eye bags that were beginning to turn into a sickly purple color.

Riko noticed of course. I could feel her giving me worried glances and at one point she did asked me if anything was wrong. But I just brushed her away, I didn't want to trouble her. I missed him. Where was he? I wanted to see him so bad..The heavy feeling in my heart increased, day by day, night by night as his absence prolonged.

* * *

When I turned eighteen, I brokedown.

I woke up that day, my heart banging in my chest and cold sweat forming at my back. I had forgotten. His face, his voice, everything. I tried to dig through my mind, the shape of his head, the color of his eyebrow, _anything._ I clutched my head, nails digging through my scalp as my breathing quickened and I scrunched up my face in panic.

But I still couldn't remember. Then I screamed. I didn't know if it was my mind screaming or my mouth but it must have been both because immediately after that Riko and Saeki-san rushed into my room wanting to know what the hell was going on.

'He left me.'

'Did he ever love me?'

'He's not coming back.'

'Was he just using me?'

I didn't know I was muttering them until suddenly Riko asked me who it was I was talking about. She rushed to me, enveloping me in a tight hug and asked again, "Who?"

I hold her hand, mine shaking as I stared at her my eyes glazed. Giving her a lopsided smile I whispered, "I don't know."

I was really glad that Riko was with me then, she comforted me. Rubbing my back reassuringly and murmuring soothing words in my ear. I could remember her long hair brushing my face as her tears wet my shoulder. Haha, idiot, why was she crying? Even I'm not crying…

"Nii-chan, please stop crying…."

Something changed that day, I became more rebellious towards father and I refused to open up to others. I even pushed Riko away but she didn't give up and always found ways to make socialize to others. I didn't tell her about him. I didn't want to remember him even. It was too painful. The hollow feeling in my heart never left, instead I got used to it. I moved on, as far as I'm concern, that chapter of my life never happened.

* * *

Before I turned twenty, a neighboring kingdom invaded us. It was so sudden we barely had time to prepare. They struck at midnight, when everybody was sleeping, resting their mind and bodies from the hard work they have done for the day. For some reason, that particular night I decided to go to the docks. Guess old habits die hard, eh? I met Saeki-san on the way and she volunteered to accompany me. I didn't care, it wasn't as if I was meeting someone anyway….

I gazed at the dark ocean, feeling the sea breeze making my hair dance and tickling my neck. I vowed to myself that this would be the last time I would go there, that I would let go and never remember this place again.

Suddenly a loud boom shattered the silence of the peaceful night. I and Saeki-san quickly turned around, searching for the source the sound that still echoed through the distance. My breath hitched when I saw smoke rising from somewhere. I turned to the maid beside me,"Saeki-san, wher-"

"The palace."

Her face was white as a sheet and she clasped her trembling and to her mouth, "Oh my god, those are canons from the north." She gasped.

I wasted no time staring at the town as more loud explosions broke through and the sound of shouting's could be heard from the citizens. I dashed through the ravaged city, Saeki-san following closely behind me. My heart hammered in my chest and horror rose up my throat as I observed the once beautiful city. Fire was everywhere, as was dead bodies. It littered all around, some so disfigured that it only looked like raw flesh. Nausea rose up my throat and I choked as the acrid scent of fire and the stench of blood hit me. It had all happened so fast, I mean we were at the docks just a moment ago how-

'The palace.'

I gasped and my eyes widen as I realize that my family was in danger. I ran faster, through the fire, the bodies, the canons and all the chaos around me. I winced as I felt my geta digging my toes that will no doubt leave blisters later, but I just kept on running.

"Ritsu-sama! Wait!"

Saeki-san was shouting at me, calling me back. Because she knew. But I didn't care, I just kept on running, eyes wild trying to find a familiar face.

'Riko, father, mother, please be okay!'

I begged to the heavens as I raced to the palace.

* * *

My knees gave way when I saw the carnage displayed before me. I stared at the inferno that was once my home burn itself into the ground. They're not dead right? Riko? Father? Mother? They couldn't be, they must have escaped from the back before the explosion happened…No…they're not dead….

I felt a hand placed itself on my shoulders and a trembling voice spoke out, "I'm sorry, Ritsu-sama they didn't make it….."This followed by a strangled sob as Saeki-san buried her face in her hands.

No. No it couldn't be. I stared blankly at her willing her to tell me that it a lie, it was just a joke, anything but the truth.

"No." I whispered, tears springing from my eyes and rolling down my face. Saeki-san could only sob as her muffled voice said," I saw your parents, Ritsu-sama, their bodies were thrown into the ocean by the order of the new emperor.

"What about Riko?!" my eyes shot wide open, demanding an answer. But this only made her cry harder as I heard her say, "She didn't manage to escape the palace, Ritsu-sama…."

Despair tore through my heart. She was burned to death. My baby sister, why? Why does she have to suffer? Now I can't even visit their graves? Why did this have to happen now? Why wasn't I with them? Why was I thinking about that _fucking bastard?!_

I roared in frustration, slamming my fist at the cold hard ground. I could feel some of my bones break as it made contact with the cobblestone ground. But I welcomed the pain, anything to take away the throbbing feeling of loss that plagued my heart. I covered my face with my hands wondering when the tears would ever stop flowing.

* * *

"What now?"

Saeki-san asked as she patted Misaki's hair. He was currently lying on her lap, unconscious, grime and dirt covered the disheveled boy's body. Hah, we weren't any better either. He had barely escaped the fire, he would probably suffer from asthma attacks throughout his life since he had inhaled too much smoke. We were all gathered at the edge of the forest where mother would plant her sunflowers. Why at the edge of the forest? Nobody knows and we were too scared to ask her anyway. And when I meant by 'we' as in, all the servants that had survived the onslaught of fire weapon from the enemy, though their numbers were considerably small.

Our soldiers were all wiped out, not one escaped the bombings. I was worried, how did the other emperor got a hold of those canons? Did they make a pact with the north king? If so, when?

I stared at Saeki-san, frowning at every ones disheveled state and pondered her question. Well we _could_ go in hiding and maybe someday I could lead a rebellion against the current emperor. But it would be hard. Extremely hard. This emperor was no foreigner, he would close off all chance of escape, including the docks. In fact, I don't even know how long we would be safe here. He would scour everywhere, every single nook and cranny to search for the last surviving next in line of the Onodera clan, and he would be relentless. I knew this emperor, Haitani Shin, I never liked him when my father introduced him to us.

So in other words we were completely and utterly stuck. Unless I give myself up that is but that will no doubt lead to the death of Saeki-san and the others, they were not ready to die, not like me.

I gazed at the sky picturing Riko's sweet smile. Riko….I wish you were here…..

Wait a minute. My eyes widen as a thought hit me, they didn't found Riko's body right?

I turned my head abruptly to Saeki-san and asked her," Hey, do you have any of Riko's kimonos?"

* * *

At the age of twenty one I was married to one, Haitani Shin, proclaimed new emperor of the kingdom. And I, his new wife, though now everybody knows me by the name 'Onodera Riko'. Now 'Onodera Ritsu' was already dead to the world, his reason of being that he was burned to death. It was a risky move, but it was the only way. I made an agreement with him that if he wants to marry me, he would have to spare all the surviving servants their life and I would also exchange information about my father's treasury and such.

Saeki-san had protested against me, well actually everyone did. But I knew Haitani Shin and I had never seen him having any interest in woman. Even if my father tried to ignore it, it was plain obvious that he played for the other team. So I know when I disguised myself as Riko he wouldn't do it with me. And I knew everything about Riko, just how well she knew about me. Her traits, habits, everything.

I was only treated as a prize for the new emperor anyway. An item to prove that he had indeed conquered the kingdom once ruled by father. Hah, he didn't even know that his one true threat was sitting right under his nose. I promised myself that once an opportunity came, I would grab it and retake my fathers' kingdom.

Now, I would just have to stay low and pretend to be this new emperors wife, and when the time comes, I would avenge my family.

I, Onodera Ritsu, am after all, a prince.

* * *

***Suijin (水神 water god) is the Shinto god of water in Japan. The term Suijin (literally water people or water deity) refers to the heavenly and earthly manifestations of the benevolent Shinto divinity of water.**

**A/N: ok, future chaps will not be long as this, I just wanted to go through ritsus life.**

**Well~~~ I hope that cleared things up~~~ thank you for the kind reviews and follows!**

**Next chap ill introduce the pirates and I bet you guys already know who they are…**

**Ok! Till next time and please Review!**


	3. In which Shinobu is a cabin boy

**A/N: I'm sorry this is only going a little bit of the next chap (or should I say like a sneak peek?) I've been really busy lately, gomenasai! And if you have read this far then please read on my friend~~~****(warning for everybodys language)**

* * *

"Oi, wake up."

_Argh, are we there already? Damn it these scallywags won't leave me in peace._

"Hey, wake up."

_This fucking boy is being an asshat._

"Oi! Come on! You know the captain is going to get you flogged if you're late again."

_Captain? That fucking bastard that acts like the fucking boss all the time? Huh like he could do that to me, If I had it MY way, I'll be the fucking captain of this fucking ship…if I wasn't so damn lazy…_

"Hey! Wake the fuck up!"

_That's it._

The blue eyed boy froze as the bullet shot centimeters' away from his face, blood flowing from the small nick on his cheek. His ears were still ringing as the echoing shot rang through the room and he could feel his hot blood flowing down his cheek. He turned his head slowly to the steaming bullet stuck tight on the wooden wall behind him and quickly snap back at the silver haired man who had suddenly stood up to fire the shot.

"Fuck! You almost shot my eye ye damn rabbit!"

The other walked slowly towards Shinobu, twirling his favorite flintlock and putting it smartly in its holster. Teeth flashing in a smile he whispered to the blond giving him a cold shudder, "Oh sorry, I was aiming for your _mouth._" He hissed with venom.

"So, cabin boy, what's the situation?" he drawled, walking out of his quarters Shinobu following closely behind him. He dug his pockets in his leather pants, searching for a cigarette. Lighting up the nicotine stick and blowing softly on it he gave Shinobu a questioning look.

Shinobu glared, watching the other stroll lazily to the board of the ship where all the carronade were stored. He sighed, well he couldn't really argue with him, the man was famous for his exceptional gunner skills. While having the nickname' The Sharpshooter Bunny' nobody was brave enough to challenge him, too many have lost their ears for that. Walking side to side with the master gunner the cabin boy replied, "Don't really know much of anything, but I'm guessing that we're gonna have extra booty since we spent all that gold on the last port." He stopped, thinking quietly of what he heard, then continued, "This time though, the captain said we're gonna attack the royal house."

Amethyst eyes widened as they heard the surprising news. "Seriously? What's gotten into him, gone cocky?" Akihiko shook his head slowly and flicking the cigarette to the dark sea he inhaled the fresh sharp air of the quiet night. His gaze settled down to the oncoming city port, the shimmering lights giving it an almost ethereal look, like some floating mystical town. Then his eyes fell to the men gathered in front of him, waiting for instructions.

He sighed, he was the master gunner after all. Taking a deep breath he barked at them his tone intimidating and demanding. "Alright boys! Powder up those cannons! Our target is the town overhead, I want you to aim, and I want you to aim straight! Any men giving me problems will spend the night in the bilge*, or" he grinned," do you prefer a taste of a keelhaul*?"

They quickly took to their positions, some fumbling as they tried to light up the cannons.

"Fucking sadist."

Akihiko scowled as he heard the comment passed out from one of the gunners. "I want no complaints from you Hiroki!" he barked.

Walking away slowly, he spotted Shinobu staring blankly at something from above and was about to look up when he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Hey, where's the Jolly Roger?"

Akihiko eyes snap back up, searching for the flag with skulls and crossbones in a black background only to find a crimson flag billowing in the wind of the midnight black sky. His breath hitched as he gazed at the red cloth, "It's a blood flag."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Takano?"

Yokozawa was confused, why was he doing this now? This place was no different from the others, so why now?

"_Sir"_ Takano glared at the other, his golden eyes flashing like a hawk in the dark night. Well, he couldn't really say 'eyes' since the other was non-existent covered by a black eye patch. "You may be the quartermaster and my first mate, Yokozawa, but I am the captain and I expect you to address me as so." He hissed, his black cloak billowing under him, giving him an aura of authority and intimidation. Then he muttered," Lower the gangplanks and get the men ready for battle."

He snap his head back at the place he once called home, white hot rage filling his one golden eye. "We give no quarter*." He coldly stated voice as flat as cement.

_I'm killing all those motherfuckers if it's the last thing I do._

Yokozawa could only sigh as he knew he couldn't change his mind when he gets like this.

"Aye, aye, cap."

* * *

***Bilge: The lowest part inside the ship, within the hull itself which is the first place to show signs of leakage. The bilge is often dank and musty, and considered the most filthy, dead space of a ship.**

***Keelhaul: Punish (someone) by dragging them through the water under the keel of a ship, either across the width or from bow to stern.**

***Give no quarter: To say "give no quarter" means to show no mercy, take no prisoners, death to all who challenges. A visual of no quarter is a red flag (usually with your insignia on it).**

**So I'm kinda new to all this pirate thing so tell me if I did something wrong~**

**Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who had fav, follow and reviewed! ****J**

**And please Review! Till then, Tata!**


	4. In which Ritsu is stuck

**A/N:Hello its renai again, haha. Ok I just want to explain the timeline a bit, chap 2 is ritsus life which leads to now and now is chap1. Chap 3 is a little bit before chap 1. Get it? Ok just ask me if youre confused, I was kind of worried about this. Ok that was long…sorry, and for gods sakes please read on~~**

* * *

Five years. It's been five years since I decided to be Shins wife. Seriously, sometimes I forget that I was ever a guy, that I'm Ritsu not Riko. I feel like I'm losing myself, that I'm slowly forgetting who I used to be before all of this happened. Every time I looked at my reflection, I would see someone else. Long silky oak brown hair, glittering emerald orbs, white powdered face and lips red with lipstick, who was this?

I was already used to wearing those elaborate and colourful kimonos Riko loved to wear, but I still missed my simple yukatas. I rarely smile now, oh yes, in front of Shin I would fix that fake, bright smile on my face but it was all too obvious. Everyone knows how much I detest and loath him. They would all pretend that we were a happy couple, while my 'husband' would invite male 'guests' to accompany him for the night behind my back. Not that I mind, if he didn't touch me then I was only too happy. He could fuck anybody he wants as long as he doesn't have his dirty hands on me. I even flinched when he kissed me on our marriage.

I heard rumours now and then. 'The Wilted Lily' they call me and the reason was ( by the rumours anyway) is that the once beautiful and graceful princess now only holds fake smiles and strained laughter. There was another reason though. One day, one of the servants caught me walking by the lily pond outside. That time I was thinking about the past, when my family was still alive, when I wasn't so alone…..and how I wouldn't be here if I was with them. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I stared at the beautiful pond covered with lily pads. Suddenly I heard a stifled gasp somewhere behind me and thinking that someone had caught me. I quickly ran to the palace, praying that the emperor would not find out that I had snuck out of the palace.

The next day though, that weird rumour came out and, according to Saeki-san, the servant that saw me said that I looked so sad and beautiful that she couldn't help but gasp. Hah, I couldn't care less anyway.

By each passing day, hopes of me escaping dimmed and I wondered if I'm ever going to leave this place. I wasn't really fond of the idea of being a woman for the rest of my life.

Taxes were increasing every year and I know my people were suffering even though I was always stuck in the palace. Nothing escapes the palace walls anyway.

Then when I thought all hope seems lost, hope came again in the shape of, ironically, vicious marauding pirates.

* * *

"Pirates?! What do you mean? Why would they attack us?"

We were huddled up inside one of the small in the palace. After Saeki-san had pushed me out of my room we decided to stay in a temporary safe place so we could talk about what we were going to do next.

"I don't know!" Saeki-san whispered in exasperation.

Why was she whispering? I could barely hear my own voice through all the chaos outside. Gun shots rang while battle cries were shouted through the clashing of katanas and cutlasses. It was an all-out war out there.

"The only thing we should do now," she continued, her tone serious, "is staying alive. We have to follow the Emperor, his carriage is already on the way out of here. If we follow him we might-"

"What?!"I looked at her incredulously. She can't be serious. "Follow _him?_ He's the reason we're here in the first place!"

I knew it. I could feel it sometimes by looking at her face. She was happy with the life she had now. No. She wasn't following the Emperor and leaving me, she was just relieved that she had survived the first onslaught* and I could tell that she wasn't prepare to risk her life on the second. I couldn't blame her everybody wants to be alive. But I had a duty.

"Ah, but Rik- I mean Ritsu-sama, I-we, have to go out of here, we might d-"

"No." I stated with resolution. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I'll stay here. Saeki-san, don't worry, the pirates won't get me." That was a lie of course," you go with the Emperor and tell him you couldn't find me. I'll hide somewhere until all of this die down." Yeah, if only it was that easy…..

"But Ritsu-sama! I can't leave you here!" she looked at me with panic in her eyes, "I can't leave you here!" she tugged my arm, desperate to persuade me to join her. But I can't. "Come on Ritsu-sama, come with me…."

Hah, I knew this was going to happen.

I glared at her and mustering all the drop of authority I had in my tone, I said," Saeki-san, I am your Prince and the last descendant of the Onodera clan, are you going to disobey me?"

When she ducked down at my voice, I almost felt guilty, but I knew I had to do it.

Sighing she gave me a whispered "ok". Then she clasped my hands close to hers and looked at me eye to eye, and said," Just promise me that you will stay out of trouble and be safe."

Haha, geez Saeki-san you sound like my mom….

I blocked out the desperate tone of her voice, I had time to cry later, but not now.

When we parted, we both knew that that promise wasn't going to stay unbroken forever.

* * *

He stared at the empty throne, breathing heavily, hands that were gripping a cutlass dripping with blood shaking slightly.

_Where?_

He gritted his teeth, not caring that he accidentally bit his tongue in the process.

_The bastards not here…_

He spat the blood at the floor, then turning to Yokozawa who was currently shooting at the guards streaming through the doors, he barked," Yokozawa! He's not _fucking _here!"

"Yeah I know!" Yokozawa shouted back, glancing quickly at Takano, he continued, "Mino said he saw a carriage miles from here," after shooting the last men dead, he looked worriedly at Takano.

"I'm sorry Takano, we were too late."

Takano roared in anger, rage taking hold of his mind. He stabbed the wooden throne with his cutlass multiple times, spraying the blood still fresh on the sword at the chair and on him, but he didn't care. Stabbing where a certain Emperor should have been sitting.

_That bastard stole the most important thing in my life from me!_

When the sword was stuck tight at the chair, he took out his gun and proceeded to shoot the wooden throne to shreds. Shots rang through the dark throne room, and after that was a silence so thick it was almost suffocating.

_Because of him Ritsu is…_

_Ritsu was…._

_Ritsu…._

He couldn't finish the sentence, he was afraid that if he did, then he might just die too.

* * *

Well, after I bid Saeki-san farewell, I quickly thought of a plan of action. That's right. After this I would avoid the pirates, soldiers, anyone getting in my basically, grab Misaki, and get the hell out of here and find somewhere to hide. But before that I just had one little thing that I need to do…..

"Where is it?" I whispered. I was in the Emperors room, currently digging through his jewellery box. I know I couldn't leave without it, it was the only thing that was, well, _mine_. All the other things were either Rikos or gifts from the Emperor.

"Ahah!" I exclaimed, feeling the familiar material at my hand. Carefully pulling it out so as to not damage it, I gazed fondly at the ancient necklace. I brushed off the dust on the lustrous emerald stone of the necklace. The deep green colour giving me the picture of evergreen leaves in the forest in which I used to play with Riko. Fingering the intricate silver gilded chains of the necklace, I slowly put it over my head. I carefully tucked in the emerald necklace in my kimono, feeling the cool heavy surface of the green stone on my skin.

_Eh, you bought this for me? But isn't this kind of thing for women…..?_

_It's okay, it suits your eyes._

Yes. I remembered somebody had given it to me, but for the life of me could not remember exactly who. Was it, Masa…Masa…Masato?

Argh, whatever. I remembered though, how I almost shouted back at Shin for taking it away from me. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I felt….safe with the necklace. Hah, I wish I knew who gave it to me.

"It's like some freaking donut hole*" I murmured.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside and they sounded like they were coming here really fast, I quickly looked around for somewhere to hide and spotted a huge wardrobe at the corner of the room. Pulling my kimono up so as to not trip, I ran quickly to the wardrobe. Then crawling inside, I quietly closed the wardrobe just as the door to the room opened.

It was stuffy inside, who knew Shin had so many outfits? I hold my breath, sweat forming down my back and my heart banging in my chest as I strained to hear the muffled voices outside. Pushing the wardrobe open a little, I peeked through the gap and saw two figures walking through the room.

One of them had blonde hair while the other was raven haired, I couldn't see their faces clearly but I could hear them prattling on like little kids. But that wasn't the reason why my blood suddenly ran cold.

They were pirates.

How did I know? Well if the clothing and cutlasses didn't put it off, what they were saying certainly did.

"Oi, Kisa! Why did you brought me here with you?" the blonde hissed.

The ravenette grinned before answering, "Ah, come now Shinobu-kun, you don't want to be a cabin boy forever don't you? I'm here to teach how to be a _real _pirate!"

The dust was really getting to me now, guh, it's really stuffy in here.

"Besides," the ravenette continued, "If we get caught taking our own booty, I'm not the only one getting the blame yes?"

"What?!" the blond eyes widened in shock," you know what Yokozawa would do if we don't share the booty right? He'll kill us!"

The ravenette only laughed at this and said, "Come on Shinobu-kun, you start over there and search for any valuable things and quick so they won't notice we're gone," then he grinned," and act like a pirate while you're at it!"

Are these guys idiots? I could feel an itch at my nose now. I quickly pinched my nose, to block the dust out. Oh no, please not now, don't sneeze now, please…

"Fucking pirate, "the blond muttered while throwing everything in the jewellery box in a sack. "Argh, fine….."

The dust was _really _getting to me now. I could feel the itch in my nose growing, it was only a matter of time before it reaches its peak. I shut my mouth, willing for my body not to sneeze, not now, not here. But it did.

"Yo~ho~ho-hold the fuck up!" the blond was singing before he heard something shift somewhere at the corner of the room.

"Kisa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Somebody's here."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Who's there?!" the ravenette barked.

Why did I have to sneeze, why now? I couldn't go anywhere else, and they're definitely going to search the whole room for me.

I was horribly and painfully stuck.

* * *

Dust raised as the horses hoofs struck the ground, along with their burden, the carriage behind it. Voice as cold as ice broke through the silence, eyes as cold as his voice gazed outside of the carriage, his face though, held a cynical smile, "Ah pity, quite liked that place,"

"Haitani-sama, are you sure about leaving Onodera-sama behind? I mean she is your wife right?"

This man who had said this was one of the guards. He was new to the job. He was also new to being kicked out of a moving vehicle without any warning. If he had not asked that question he might have kept his job longer.

The Emperor smiled widely, seeing the man rolling on the dirt after being thrown out of the carriage.

_That woman? She was better of dead, I didn't even remember her first name…hahahah_

Haitani Shin looked to the north where his army was waiting for him. He chuckled to himself. Yes, he would come back here and take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

***this was when Haitani invaded them.**

***hmmm.. this is actually based on a song, Donut Hole sang by Gumi and made by HACHI. In the song it says that,**

**"It's just like the hole in a donut**

**like trying to isolate that hole:**

**Proving you were really here**

**is something I can never do"**

**the narrator is comparing the fact that he can't remember the person's to the hole in a donut; the hole in the donut represents the person. there's no way to prove there was anything there in a hole of a donut to begin with, just like how he can't prove that the person he's trying to think of even existed, because, in the song, he can't even remember what they look like, their name, or what they did that made the narrator happy. sorry if that's a bit confusing, but that's about how well i can explain it.**

**Explanation was brought to you by tachola! Cuz I suck at explaining….**

**Urgh now I feel like donuts….**

**Hmmmmmmm, not much happening here… but next chap, our star crossed lovers will finally meet so stay tune~**

**Thank you for all of you who had review! I lurv you guys soooooo much!**

**So share your thoughts! And please Review! They'll be donuts!**


	5. In which Ritsu is a potato

_Ah yes, this is what I live for_

Akihiko thought as he made a fatal shot at the other man with his flintlock. It hit him squarely on the forehead and the man fell to the ground, dead as a doorknob. Akihiko gazed at all the burning houses, dead bodies and thrown away weapons. Those were from the ones who had surrendered, they were cowering down at him, their faces pale with fear when they saw the death of the man he just shot.

He snickered at them, "I'm sorry guys, but we take no prisoners, captains orders."

Two shots rang through the cold night, immediately followed by two thumps. Akihiko smiled, _'all in a day's work.' _He stepped over the two dead bodies, walking quickly out of the burning building. He needs to get out fast; it felt like the house was going to collapse any minute. He blinked away the tears as the smoke got to his eyes and he heard the creaking that was evident before, get louder, indicating that if he didn't get out of here fast, the burning ceiling will squash him to death.

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhh!"

Suddenly he heard a cry from behind and half a second after that he felt pain flare at his shoulder. He slowly touched his shoulder which was already wet with blood and turned slowly to his side. _'Shit. I thought I killed all of them.'_

One of the men, who was now breathing heavily and staring at him with wild eyes, had stabbed him in the shoulder with a dagger behind his back.' _The fuckers gonna pay for that.'_

He smiled at him and whispered," You should've of stabbed my heart."

Before the man could swing again, he swiftly cocked his flintlock and shot him straight in his heart. Blood pooled around the man after he collapsed from the shot. Akihiko stared at him with disgust, and then he quickly turned around to get out. _'I wasted enough time.'_

But it was already too late. The creaking got louder as the ceiling above him; eaten away by the fire he had light up, collapse. He could only stare at it and mutter a 'shit', before he felt a searing pain at his back and he fell into cold black unconsciousness.

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What am I going to do?

I, Onodera Ritsu, age twenty-six, is currently stuck in a fucking wardrobe with two fucking pirates outside that would probably kill me if they find out I'm here. God, I've lived a really fucked up life till now, just please don't let me die now, Misaki needs me.

My breath hitched when I heard the ravenettte , Kisa was it?, continue, "I know you're there! Show yourself!" he barked, pulling his word out. Silence greeted them as I hold my breath, praying that they would just let it go…..

"Shinobu, check the room."

No. No. No. No. No. No. This is not happening-

My body shook and I shuffled closer to the corner of the wardrobe, hoping that all the expensive clothes will hide me from them. My heart banged in my chest when I heard that 'Shinobu' stepping closer to the wardrobe.

"Pretty sure I heard it here…"

Cold sweat was making my kimono stick to my back, and my breathing became faster when the door to the wardrobe opened slightly making a creaking sound and letting a shaft of light fall through the dark interior. I hugged my knees to my chest tightly, curling myself into a ball, and praying that they wouldn't see me.

"Nothing's here."

I sighed with relieve, raising my head slightly. That 'Shinobu' had not pushed away the heavy clothes out of the way; clothes that were currently hiding my trembling form.

"Move aside," Kisa said, he sounded annoyed.

I only had time to widen my eyes in shock before the ravenette did what I feared he would do. After the clothes were pushed aside they stared at me, mouths gaping. They looked like they've seen a ghost or something.

I smiled and waved weakly at them, "Hey."

An awkward silence passed by before one of them spoke up,

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"She's a babe."

"No." Kisa corrected him, "She's a smoking hot babe."

What. In. The. World. I stared at them in bewilderment. Are these guys serious?!

I waited a few more second but they seemed content on just staring at my face, so, steadying my nerves and clearing my throat, I broke the silence, "Y-you kind boys won't hurt me right? Can I get out of here? "I didn't like staying at that wardrobe; it made me feel stuck like I have nowhere else to go.

"Ah, of course!" Kisa said, flashing me a bright smile. Both of them stepped back as I shakily shuffled out of the wardrobe. The whole time, they looked like a hawk would look at its prey; it was giving me the creeps. Urgh, I knew I shouldn't have kept my hair long, now I have two idiots ogling at me.

"Uhm, so-"I started but suddenly that blondie stepped forward and before I knew it he had a gun pointing at my nose.

"I'm sorry lass, but we leave no prisoners."

"What?!" Surprisingly, both me and Kisa said that.

"You said you won't hurt me!" I protested.

"Actually, Kisa said that," he looked at me with pity, but his blue eyes were rigid. As if he won't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Now, now, Shinobu-kun, we can't do that, she-"

"What? Has a nice body? I see no other reason than that."

Kisa looked at me hopelessly, then he sighed, defeated.

"Fine."

Fine?! What's fine?! I'm going to die! Nothing's fine!

"W-wait!" I shouted.

They both stared at me, "What?"

Then I pulled my best pleading face, and whispered, "P-parlay?"

"Sure!" Kisa jumped up giving me a bright smile. Wow, that wasn't so hard. Shinobu looked around, confused," What the fuck is parlay? I'm Japanese for gods sakes!"

Kisa ignored him, still smiling at me he walked closer, his hand holding a- Where the hell did he get that frying pan?!

"Lass, your name is…?"

"Riko."

"Miss Riko, for that, we would have to take you to the ship, and," he gave me a pointed look," you are sure going to make a lot of noise or try to escape or pull some tricks, right? So to avoid that," he flashed me a smile before going behind me, "this is for the best."

With that he promptly wacked me with that frying pan before I even had time to turn around. They continued their argument after that, but by then I was already unconscious.

* * *

His eyes were wild as he looked around at the burning houses around him. He was sweating and breathing heavily since he ran from the palace to get here. He smiled ruefully back at the house his brother and him used to live in.

_'Well nii-chan, it looks like I have to run away again…'_

"Aaaaaarrrrrggghhhh….."

Suddenly he heard a groan from one of the raging inferno and he raised his head in alarm. _'Is somebody trapped there?'_

He quickly ran to where he last heard the sound, covering his mouth with his shirt so as not to inhale the smoke. He had learned his lesson last time; he couldn't risk having an attack now. '_Seems like I'm diving into the fire again, huh?' _Pushing some of the smoking debris out of the way, he spotted a head mopped with grey hair among all the fire. He quickly scampered to the figure, now he could see that his legs were weighted down by one of the burning beams. Carefully cradling his head gently, Misaki raised it to face his, "Hey, are you okay! Nod if you hear me!" he shouted above the din of the roaring fire.

Misaki could see him fluttering his eyes open and squinting at him before he made a slight nod and falling unconscious once again due to exhaustion from the slight movement. Misaki breath hitched and his eyes widened when he saw the others eyes. They were amethyst. Misaki knew him. He was a pirate. Just moments ago he saw him shooting one of the soldiers dead. All he remembered was those abnormally purple eyes and the way they flashed in the moonlight.

He didn't know what to do, should he leave him? He looked back at the man and smiled sadly,

_'Nii-chan always said that I was too kindhearted…..'_

* * *

Where am I ?

I tried to open my eyes but I can't seem to, all I could see was darkness…..or is it my eyes are already open and I'm just seeing- Where the hell am I?

I felt like I was moving…..but I'm not. It's that weird? It didn't feel like land, it was more…how do you say it? Unstable? Am I on a ship?! I touched the material around me with my hands, which was tied up by the way, and it felt like, well fabric. I thrashed around a bit, but I couldn't really move, it was like I was in some kind of container. I tried kicking around to, I don't know get out of there? But my legs were tied up too. And yeah I couldn't shout. Those fuckers gagged me. I thrashed around a bit more, panic rising at my mind. Did I mention how I'm claustrophobic?

Suddenly, I felt something suddenly wacked me at the head! It felt like metal…Metal belonging to a certain frying pan.

"Shhhhhhh! Now, Miss Riko, calm down! Potatoes don't move around! I'll let you speak to the captain after this,"

Potatoes? Am I …. In a _fucking _potato sack?! And why was this Kisa bastard doing this to me?

I cocked my ear to the side to hear the ruckus outside. They sounded really angry for some reason and through all the cacophony I, could pick out certain complaints like,

"Yokozawa the beers gone!"

"Yokozawa I want a pay rise!"

"Yokozawa the food is fucking inedible damn it!"

"Yokozawa Akihiko's missing, I can't find him anywhere!"

"Yokozawa I _said _the _fuckings _beer is _fucking _GONE!"

"Yoko-"

Wow, I feel bad for this guy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YE FUCKING SHITS!"

Maybe not.

Total silence reigned for a while before that deep voice that had roared a second ago, spoke again, "Now, who wants to go first?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" I raised my head in alarm when I heard Kisa's voice shouting to the other. I could hear him sigh as he said, "What do you want, Kisa?"

Then that annoying voice spoke up again, "It's not what _I _want, is what _this _want!"

"….a potato sack?"

"Yes! I-I mean no! This potato, is in fact a person!"

I could hear them gasp and I suddenly realised that they were talking about me. Why the gasp though? Do they actually believe this guy?

"And this person," Kisa continued" has invoked the right of parlay! And according to the Code of Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, we must take this person to the captain!"

A muffled silence followed this, then," And the potato sack told you that?"

"Yup."

The other sighed before he muttered a 'yeah, right.' Then I could hear banging's before he shouted,"Oi, Takano! Get out! Somebody wants to meet you!" After that a different voice spoke out, his voice was deep but, it felt like I heard it before…..

"Who?"

"A potato sack."

A loud bang came out, which I guess was probably from a door being forcefully opened. Then I heard steps coming nearer to me and for some reason my heartbeat was accelerating and everybody was silent and-

"Kisa, I hope you have a good reason for this, or I might just throw you overboard." He sounded really pissed off.

Kisa's voice was wavering when he replied, "Y-yeah, of course! Here let me open it a minute."

I closed my eye tightly when I felt the bag shifting and the stuffy hot air replaced with the breeze of the cold night. Then I stood up shakily to my feet and slowly opened my eyes. I met a whole crowd of people well, gaping at me as if they never seen a woman before, (technically I'm not a woman, but you know what I mean). They came in different shapes and sizes, oh wait, I sounded like I'm talking fruits haha. But I think the comparison is not that way off. But what made me shudder was the suspicious glint in their eyes and that unnerving grin everyone seemed to be wearing.

I whipped my head back to Kisa and glared at him. I looked at him pointedly and pointed, well tried to, at my legs and wrist.

"Ah! Sorry Miss Riko!" he exclaimed.

He quickly untied my gag and the rope around my arms and legs. I breathed in the fresh air, glad that my mouth wasn't covered by that offending cloth, and rubbed my wrist that was beginning to bruise because of the restraint.

"Well, I got to admit, the lass does have a nice face." That same familiar voice spoke out through the silence.

I slowly turned my head around to the sound and gulped nervously when I saw him. Okay let's start from the top shall we? He was wearing a typical pirate hat, the ones with feathers, but they were all black. His hair was short and dark, his face was tanned and he had an eye patch covering one of his eyes, the other was brownish-gold. He wore a white a shirt with a long black coat over it. Black trousers and a black boots covered his legs. All in all, he looked like the typical pirate captain. If it wasn't for his intimidating aura, I would have just laughed him off.

Suddenly he flourished his hat off with a smile and bowed to me before saying," and to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting in my humble ship?"

I stared at him uncertainly and said," Onodera Riko, wife of the Emperor, Haitani Shin."

He stood up abruptly and stepped closer to me. "Green eyes…Onodera?" I heard him murmur before I took a step back. Then he flashed me a smile," My name is Takano Masamune and welcome aboard the 'Emerald'." He stared at me for a moment before continuing with a snicker," Nice to know that bastard has a wife, thought he was allergic to woman."

Then he beamed at me and pointed his hand to something behind my back," if you may," his smile widened and walked away his boots clicking on the wooden floor.

I turned around and blankly look at the deck. What does he want me to do? I gave Kisa a confused look and he looked away from me before pointing at something in front of me.

"You have to go there Miss Riko."

My eyes widened when I realised what he was pointing at.

It was a plank.

Kisa poked me weakly with his sword," Come on Miss Riko, to the plank…."

They have to be _fucking _kidding me! After dragging me in a potato sack, getting hit by a frying pan two times and having everyone giving me lusty looks, they expect me to just go up and jump myself from the plank to the hazardous sea?! I was livid. All the fear, confusion, everything! Gathered up to be one raging ball of fury. My hand that was closed in a fist was shaking and I turned around, my face set in a fierce glare.

"OI! CAPTAIN JERKANO!" I hollered at him, waving my fist around.

The man stopped in his tracks and looked at me with amusement," Jerkano? That's a first one."

"You think I'm just going to follow you and throw myself overboard?!"

He raised his eyebrows at me," Would you rather me doing it for you?"

"No!" god! This guy is infuriating! "I just want to-"

"You know I'm actually being generous here," he walked slowly to me and I faced him, looking straight in his eye. Then he moved his head closer to mine and I could feel his breath as he whispered in my ear," If you weren't Riko, I would have shot you dead already."

My anger ebbed away as fear replaced it. My face was pale and my hands shaking as I stared back at his cold gaze.

"Bring her to my quarters." He ordered Kisa.

Then he looked at me again with a grin, "We'll have dinner together."

* * *

Awkward. This is awkward.

We were sitting across each other. Me sitting on the other end of the long mahogany table. I haven't touched my food yet even thought my stomach was grumbling. Who would anyway, that man was sending me death glares from across the table. I wondered if I should have thrown myself overboard. Why did he hate me though? I never did anything to him. He should be the one feeling sorry, he invaded the palace!

"Are you happy now?"

Huh? What is this man on about? It's okay Ritsu, ignore him. Yes. Just ignore him and he'll leave you alone. Yes…

But he continued nonetheless," Living with that bastard I mean," he was munching on an apple with his legs on the table, still glaring at me.

That bastard? Oh, he meant Shin? Why does he hate Shin that much? Not that I'm against it I mean, it still looks suspicious. Why is he asking me this anyway, he doesn't know me.

I chose to look away from him and posed to look down at the table. I didn't really fancy steak but my mouth was already watering from staring at it. The cutleries were all silver, stolen no doubt. Then I switched my gaze to the dark red wine sitting beside the plate in a golden goblet. Hah, I remembered I used to say to myself that I won't ever get drunk but a little wine wouldn't hurt right? I carefully took a sip from the golden goblet on the table. Wow, this was some good wine. I tipped my head a little to gulp down the rest of the red liquid.

"You were really smart though" he continued, still munching on that apple. What the hell is he talking about? I think by then I was a little drunk I guess. Shit.

"You planned it with that bastard right? So you'll have the kingdom to yourself," I stared at him in shock, my cheeks a little pink. The fuck?! Riko would never do that! _I _would never do that!

"That's why you left your parents to die and your _brother _to burn right?"

WHAT THE FUCK?! I didn't leave Riko! Nor my parents! If I could change everything then I wouldn't want her to suffer the fate she did. What the hell does this guy know?! He knows nothing!

I didn't notice my hand squeezing the fork tightly until they were white or how I was shaking while glaring at him, my face red.

He stood up and gave me an evil smirk," So? Are you happy now? That your family is _dead_?"

I didn't even remember swinging the fork at him. It would've struck his eye and left him blind if he hadn't dodged it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" I roared.

"YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I PUT MYSELF THROUGH WITH!" I was screaming and the alcohol was making my mind foggy but one thing was clear. I wanted to drag the man in front of me to hell. I walked closer to him breathing heavily and tears springing out from the frustration.

"I NEVER WANTED TO ABANDON THEM! I WAS-"

I stopped short, not knowing what I was going to say next. Where was I that time? Why wasn't I with them?

Suddenly a splitting migraine hit me and I felt so dizzy that I fell to my knees. I flinched when it hit the floor, then nausea rose up my throat and I threw up on the wooden floor. I wiped some of the liquid from my lips and looked at it. It was blood. What the hell was going on here?! I hold my stomach, trying to ease the pain. My body felt like lead and my mind was a haze. It wasn't long until I collapsed on the floor.

"Ah, didn't know the drug would take effect that fast."

I strained to open my eyes when I saw black blotches creeping around my vision. Drug? My breath hitched when I understood what he said. The wine. Why did I have to drink that damn wine…

The last thing I heard before I blacked out, was his cold voice echoing through my ears,

"Miss Riko, I believe it's time for bed, don't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Day! Or am I a little too late haha, anyway wow ritsu passed out two times during this chap…/(*3*)/**

**I wanted to thank all of you who had fav and followed, and the ones who had reviewed! They are~~*drum rolls***

**-nekocandy4life**

**-primordium**

**-SaySaeri**

**-teddyyy**

**-Imagine Wings**

**-ritsu-misaki**

**nicoleoh97**

**-SimplyFun **

**And – CookieRoseGirl**

**Thank you all and hey I totally forgot,**

**SIH AND JR IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE GOT IT?**

**Till then, and please REVIEW!**


	6. In which Ritsu is the goddess

**A/N: oh wow, the new chap for SIH is finally out yeahyeh! 100 days left! Maybe im not gonna be 80 and tell my grandchildren exactly how ritsu confessed to takano haha….and who knew, haitani turned out to be a bi haha well I shoudve suspect that he looked like he can roll both ways just for the fun of it :p. thank you for all the reviews and follows! Ill pm every single ffffreaking one of you… when I have the time. Seriously. :) Ok read on~~**

* * *

It was already two days since he stayed in that cottage, and he was definitely not getting any younger.

"Hey, mister rabbit, come on, please play with me~~ I'm bored!" the girl beside him whined.

And this girl was mainly the reason. He glared at her sending her his best' Fuck off or I'll kill you look', but she just stared at him with a pleading face, her mouth turned downwards and her green eyes sparkling in the need to play with the man.

_'Gah, this is why I fucking hate kids…'_

He brushed off her hands that was holding onto his arm tightly, "Why don't you go with you go with Misaki and leave me alone you brat." He hissed. If he could move his legs he would've walked away from her long ago but lucky him he managed to break both of them and this girl just happened to be here to annoy him.

"Owh~~~ but Misa-tans at the market to buy you new clothes remember?" she tugged harder at his shirt, begging for his attention. "Mister rabbit, please?"

He sighed heavily, running his hands through his dirty gray hair. "Fine."

The dark haired girl cheered happily in response and she quickly pulled out the cards she's been keeping at the drawer for this occasion. "Let's start with Go Fish, Mister Rabbit!" she shouted, laying down the cards beside his bed and humming with excitement.

_'God, how did I end up here?'_

He stared at the girl as he recalled back to the morning he woke up with a throbbing headache.

* * *

It was hazy, but he remembered olive-green eyes looking at him with concern and shouting something. But the roaring fire was too loud and he couldn't grab what the other was saying to him. He could feel those dainty hands holding his head gently, as if afraid that it would hurt him and he remembered that small button nose and small pink lips illuminated by the light of the fire.

So he made a ridiculous notion that this thing, or whatever it is, was an angel sent from god to drag him to the fires of hell that wasn't already eating him alive, the temperature was increasing every second and he felt that his leg was being bitten by the hounds of hell. He didn't know since when god sent angels, but this thing was definitely not a demon. He stared back at the enchanting creature and gave it a slight nod as if giving it permission to carry him to god knows where, but he was pretty sure it was hell. He wasn't ignorant; he knew what he had done throughout his life. He closed his eyes, too tired to do anything and welcomed the blackness that came with it.

The next thing he remembered though, was not the demons of hell tormenting him but rather a pounding headache that was persistent on making his head feel like it was repeatedly being hit by a sledgehammer. He groaned and his eyes flickered open slightly. When the glaring morning light hit him, he eventually decided to lie back down on the bed and rest for a while. '_So I'm…alive?'_

"Oh you're awake, are you okay?"

He snapped his eyes open, startled by the sudden voice. He blinked several times to adjust to the light of the room and he stared at the person that was sitting across from his bed on the chair. It was the angel. No, more precisely it was the seemed-to-be-angel, because he was alive right?, and the person sitting beside him just saved his life from the fire so maybe, in a way, he _was _an angel. Yup. His angel.

He gazed silently at the others chocolate locks, how the suns ray made his hair and face light up, how he seemed to have this gentle look to him, how he could see now, a smile tugging at his lips and how his staring at him waiting for him to ans- Oh right. The older one nodded slowly, and switching his gaze to look away from that entity of beauty, he looked at the large window behind the other, overlooking the mess of evergreen growing outside. _'Am in the forest?'_

Then he slowly turned his head back to face the concerned green eyes, "Where am I?"

* * *

He said that his name was, 'Takahashi Misaki' and that he used to be the palaces cooker before it got invaded by pirates. Akihiko didn't tell him who he was. He told Misaki that he was a bounty hunter and he was on the way to shoot one of the pirates before the burning house collapsed on top of him. He also, of course, told him his name, but for some reason the boy had misheard him and thought he said 'Usagi' instead of 'Usami'. The gray haired man didn't really minded, he liked it actually.

He was quite sore that he couldn't salvage his flintlock from the fire, but when he thought back, it was actually lucky that he lost it. Otherwise Misaki would've found out that he was one of the pirates that invaded the palace and he would've no doubt gave him up to the soldiers or threw him out of the cottage.

The cottage was the other peculiar thing. Misaki said he lived in the forest because he wanted to be far away from the noise of the townspeople. But Akihiko knew that he wasn't telling him the whole thing. The cottage was in the heart of the forest, he could tell there were just too many wildlife and too little people around there.

Ah, then there was Risa-chan. That day when he had woken up to Misaki's smiling face, she had burst through the door and into the room, white dress fluttering under her, shouting to Misaki that he hasn't cooked breakfast for her yet, and breaking the peaceful morning atmosphere that was there moments ago. She had glared at him because apparently, Misaki had made soup for Akihiko but nothing for her and," It's not fair! Why does that guy have soup! I want soup! Misa-tan, make me soup!"

She was nine year old and was also living with Misaki. Akihiko thought they were siblings, but he didn't really see any resemblance between the two. She had long straight black hair, white pale skin while Misaki had short spiky brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Their eyes though, was somewhat similar, but he could see that while Risa had a brighter more to emerald tinge to her eyes, Misaki had a much darker olive green that contrasted Risa's ones.

She was smart though; there was this one moment where she had suspected him. She had grinned at him and said, still grinning, "Mister Rabbit is not what mister rabbit says he is, isn't he?" To be honest it had creeped him out a little but whenever Misaki was around she would revert back to that boisterous, annoying, happy-go-lucky girl she was. Besides that, they have been playing card games and chess this past two days, and he had never once beaten her, it was quite getting on his nerves.

Well, he didn't plan on staying here long anyway. After his legs were fully healed, He'll sneak out of here and return back to the ship (if they haven't gone already that is). And maybe before that, he could grab Misaki with him too…..

* * *

When I woke up that day, I noticed three things were wrong. First, I was still on the ship, second, I was on somebody's bed, third, and most important of all, I was _butt naked._

I hold my head carefully, trying to stand the dizziness that came when I stood up abruptly on the bed. What happened last night? It was blurry, but I could slightly remember that man's voice saying something before I collap- That's right I was drugged! That bastard put something in my wine!

I slowly looked around the room, searching for something to cover my naked body. I run my hands through the smooth surface of the gold silk sheets of the bed, admiring the intricate patterns that were sewn on the pillows and sheets. I spotted my green kimono sprawled on the floor, as if someone had thrown it and just left it there. I quickly crawled of the bed and scampered to the kimono, tugging the kimono over me; I started to look around the room to search for any door or anything so that I can get the hell out of here.

Then I saw Takano standing beside one of the small windows and I froze as I felt my blood go south. He wasn't facing me though, he was standing as still as a statue and staring at something he was gripping with his hands. I couldn't help blushing when I noticed that he was half naked and how the morning light made shadows over his chiseled torso. But I narrowed my eyes when I caught a slight green shimmer coming from what he was currently holding. My eyes widen and I frantically placed my hands on my chest, finding the absence of one emerald necklace.

"Hey! Give that back!"

I quickly ran up to him and tried to snatch it away from him, but just when my hands were reaching out for the necklace, he suddenly gripped my wrist so tight that I winced from the pain. He was looking at me with confusion evident in his eyes, as if he couldn't figure out this one problem that was digging on his mind. Now that I got a closer look, I could see the shadows under his one eye, and then I remembered that the other half of that king size bed behind me was cold and looked like it hasn't been slept in. He didn't sleep the whole night? I also saw that the other hand that wasn't gripping my wrist was holding onto my necklace, and he was holding it so hard that his hands were white, like he was scared of letting it go.

"T-takano-san?" I whispered at him, my face was pale, I didn't know what he was going to do to me!

"You…." He growled and his eyes darkened when he said this, his grip on my arm tightened making me whimper quietly.

"Takano-san, please let go…..it hurts…." I was shaking and trying to pull away from him but he had a vice grip on me. I didn't understand; what does he wants from me? Why is he doing this to me?

Then he suddenly shoved the necklace at my face and barked, "Where did you get this?!"

My breath hitched at his sudden outburst, I wanted to shout back, to protest that he has no right to ask me these questions, but the look in his eyes was serious. He looked like he was ready to kill me!... somewhere in there though, I thought I saw a hint of desperation.

"M-my brother gave it to me….."I stuttered, looking away from him. This was fine right? He thinks I'm Riko after all…

"Don't lie! You're not Riko! You're a guy, I just saw your body!" he snapped.

I kept quite after that, I didn't know what to say. That I'm Ritsu? He wouldn't believe me, Ritsu's dead! He's going to think that I stole that necklace and killed Riko and then he's going to kill me and-

Suddenly, he released the grip he had on my hand and he stormed to the edge of the bed, where he slammed the necklace down at the side table, making the lamps shake and bended down to pick something up from the floor. I gasped and took a step back when I saw him approaching me slowly with his cutlass.

"T-takano? W-wait, can't we talk this out? I'm sure there's a better solution than thi-"

My breath hitched and my heart thudded in my chest, when he abruptly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around forcefully. I saw his shadow behind me raising his cutlass, no doubt ready to strike me. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding my breath, waiting for the pain to set in…but it never did. All I felt was a slight breeze at my shoulders, and my head feels…..lighter? I opened my eyes slowly and immediately noticed why I felt so different. I looked down at the carcass that used to be my hair and run my hands slowly through my now short hair. I turned slowly around to face him. Why the heck did he cut my hair? I was staring at him, my face puzzled, but his, for some reason, was in a state of shock.

I couldn't see his face now since he bowed his head down and his bangs were covering it, but I heard it him mutter before I had anytime to question him, "You didn't answer my question." Strangely, I wanted a better look on his face, I felt the feeling of concern washed over me, and so I reached out my hand to brush his bangs away so I could look at that one golden eye.

"Takano?" Why am I feeling like this? No, this is too weird, why am I worried for this man?

But when I saw his eye, I froze. My eyes widened and I tried to still my beating heart when I saw his eye glistening. Is he crying? Why would h-

It happened so fast that I barely had any time to react. First he was standing in front of me, then before I knew it, I was pushed forcefully to the bed and he had his hands on both of my arms and over my head, pinning me to the bed. His face was unreadable, but I could picture mine pretty well. My face would be crossed by streaks of red and my eyes would be wide open, trying to look away from the man's piercing gaze, but finding it unable to do. My kimono was messed up again, my shoulders peeking out from the corner and he was straddling me, putting his weight on my leg so I won't be able to run away. I tried to push him off, but he was just too strong.

"T-takano? W-what are you-Ah!"

I gasped when I felt his hands sneaking down my chest, under my kimono. I laid my hands on his chest, I wanted to push him away, but my arms felt weak when he suddenly tweaked one of my nipples with his thumbs. I couldn't suppress the involuntary moan that let out when he did that, my breathing was uneven and I could feel sweat running down my back. It was so hot that I felt like I was melting. I didn't notice his head was that close to mine, but I gulped nervously when I could suddenly feel his hot breath brushing my chest. I moaned louder when he bit one of my nipples with his mouth, the other still under his thumb. By then, my mind was already a maelstrom of thoughts and sensations that it became completely blank from anything, and I couldn't get a hold of the situation at all.

"Takano…please stop...I can't…" I whimpered quietly, my eyes were squeezed shut and I tried to look away from him but it snapped open when I could suddenly feel his breath brushing my ear.

"If you don't tell me, I'll continue…." He whispered huskily, biting my ear. Where he bit me, where his hands left trails on my body, it all felt like fire. It was burning hot and it was all I could do to stop the moaning from letting out. I was a gasping wreck, how could this man turn me to jelly so fast?!

My hands were clutching the sheets tightly and I gasped again when he bit that patch of skin under my ear and licked it leaving a hot trail on my skin from there to my collarbone," N-no…." I moaned shamelessly.

"It's mine okay? Now please stop…." I whispered, I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was thudding in my chest and it felt like it would burst, I wanted it to stop…..

He stood up suddenly, staring at me with a complex look, like he was searching for an answer. To what though? I shivered when he stroked my cheeks softly with the back of his hand, I looked up at him, my face red and confused.

"Who gave it to you?" His tone was different now, it was more…gentle?

I stared at him with confusion, "I can't…..remember…who….." I mumbled at him.

I could feel the heat on my face increase a hundred times more when he suddenly laid his forehead against mine, our noses where centimeters apart and his eyes met mine that was widened with surprise. I didn't know what to comprehend when he suddenly chuckled softly; I shivered slightly when his breath brushed my lips. I-is he crazy?! What's wrong with him?! Then he whispered quietly, his voice so low, I could barely hear what he said, "I could never forget you…..ritsu."

Whhhhhhaaaattttt? Hold up here, how did he know my name? Wait, how did he know it's _me? _

"Takano-san, wha-"

My question was interrupted when he suddenly closed the gap between our lips. His lips were rough as it grazed mine and I tried to pull away but my body froze when he suddenly stroked my hair softly with his warm hands causing me to shiver with pleasure. He moved his mouth with gently against mine, caressing my lips. My breath hitched in surprise, but strangely, I felt that this sensation was familiar, like a déjà vu feeling. I could feel his tongue poking my lips and I gasped with surprise. He took that opportunity to plunge his hot tongue in my mouth, my loud moan was stuffed down by the way he twisted my tongue to move with him. My heart was banging repeatedly in my chest and I desperately held on to his sturdy shoulders, desperate to find a stand hold from the storm of emotions that ravaged me. My eyes closed slowly as I felt the clear liquid from one of our mouths trickle down my lips. I felt like he was sucking the energy out of me, just as he was sucking on my mouth. My moanings mixed with that weird wet sound from our mouth interacting with each other, echoed through the room and I could feel my blush turning it up a notch. It felt like hours before I felt out of breath and I patted him softly on his chest, not failing to notice the sculpted features of his torso and the Adonis figure of his body.

Puffs of heated air mingled around our faces as I panted from the previous session after we finally pulled away from the fierce kiss. I stared at him uncertainly and he grinned at me in response," Now do you remember?" he murmured. I didn't need a mirror to know that my face was red to the tips of my ears, my mouth was opening and closing like a fish and I finally managed a spluttered, "W-wha-"I gasped again when he suddenly enveloped me in a tight embrace, I could feel his furiously beating heartbeat following mine and I gulped nervously as he nuzzled my hair softly. "You really don't remember, do you?" I shook my head timidly, squeezing my closed fist on his chest slightly.

He sighed heavily before getting up and sitting beside me on the bed. I quickly stood up and tugged my kimono properly over my shoulders; I turned my head slowly at my side but quickly turned back when I saw him staring right back at me. I grabbed the pillow and hugged it before facing him and saying," You…who exactly are you?"

His face was set in a frown before he said," I changed my name you know? It used to be 'Saga Masamune'." I stared back at him curiously, tilting my head a little to the side," Saga…..Masamune?" It rolled off my tongue easily like I've found the missing words to a sentence, but I still didn't know the whole story. I looked up at him waiting for him to continue; he looked at me morosely and raised his eyebrows when I stayed silent, as if saying 'You still don't know?' I shook my head slowly, hugging the pillow closer to my chest. Suddenly, he flicked my forehead and tutted,"What's wrong ritsu, did you hit your head?" I pouted at him and rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand, clearly angry that he did that, but waited again for him to continue.

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his short midnight black tresses, then he said, "Before I became a pirate, I was a sailor and I started out when I was ten because I was an orphan, so I worked with the others right at the docks near town," then he suddenly took my hand and closed it with his, "When I was seventeen, I met you."

* * *

After that, he proceeded to tell me how he thought I was brave and stupid to run away from the palace when he first met me (I was a bit miffed by that) and how he was surprised that he felt delighted to bump into me the second time, (Ok, I admit, I blushed when he said that). When he was at that point where we were confessing to each other, in detail I might say, I hold up my hand, interrupting him. "Takano-san."

I stared at him blankly, "…Thank you for giving me your life story but I still don't get this."

I confessed to him?! Since when?! I don't even know him!...I think….Now that I look again, his eye, its golden right? I felt like I've seen it before and his voice sounded familiar….and I wasn't that mad that this man practically tried to do it with me- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING

But I couldn't ignore it. I could distinctly remember where there was a time in my life, where something bad had happened but I thought the only time where that occurred was when my whole family died and Shin invaded the kingdom.

Takano was looking at me desperately, he squeezed my hand gently and said, "Don't you remember?" No I don't. "Those nights I used to tell you stories?" Well…I used to remember someone telling me about the world, but wasn't that Riko?...It wasn't? "That night we promised together that we would run away?" Suddenly, something flashed. Images of bright illuminating stars, silent dark nights, and yes! A pinky swear! , flashed through my brain and I could feel myself frown before I widened my eyes, recollection hitting me like sonic boom waves in my head." That night we made lov-"

"Saga-san?!"

I couldn't believe it. It's him. Really him. Right in front of my eyes. How could I have forgotten him? Those golden eyes, that deep voice, that trademark smirk; I should've taken the hints!

He was smiling at me now, a sincere one. I stared at him in shock and wonder, my hands trembling as it cupped his cheeks with the palm of my hands. I didn't notice that tears were flowing when he suddenly, brushed it off with his thumb softly. "S-saga-san…..I-it's really you…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. He beamed at me and I could see his eyes glistening also. I waited so long for this moment….."Ritsu." He whispered back before he pulled me into a hug, and I responded, cuddling into his chest, not noticing the pillow I just let go. I cried and cried and cried until I was sure that room would be flooded, but it wasn't of course, instead it was filled with the sounds of my choking sobs and Takano's soothing voice as he rubs my back slowly and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

That's right, it was really him…...he's the one….._the one that fucking ruined my life._

My tear streaked face twisted itself into a glare as I abruptly pushed Takano forcefully away, causing him to widen his eyes in mid surprise and shock before he eventually toppled of the bed. I slid of the bed and stood over him, my face glaring and sending daggers to the one sitting on the floor in front of me. He had this astonished, dumb fuck, derpy expression on his face that was obviously saying, 'What. just. Happened.', but I didn't care. I was seething with anger.

He gaped at me, staring at me as I breath heavily, still glaring at him, "Ritsu, what-"he started, but I didn't give him any room to talk. Oh no. Especially not now.

"I remember _you, _you're that Saga bastard." I hissed. He opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted him again.

"YOU! WHERE _WERE YOU?!"_ I roared at him before shouting back,"I waited, every _fucking _single day for you to come, but you never _did!"_

"Ritsu, I'm sorry, but I-"

"_Sorry?! Sorry! _That's all you have to say?! You left me and went to god knows where, with no news, no letters, _no nothing!" _I was screaming and Takano was trying to get a hold of me, but I pushed him away.

"Then, then I was sick all of a sudden, then I _lost it, _and Riko came," I was babbling now, waving my arms around and pacing my feet back and forth while Takano stared at me with bewilderment. _"_Then _Shin_ came, and my family died and I wasn't _with _them, and I had to pretend to be a _fucking girl for five whole years!"_ I shouted, throwing my hands in exasperation.

I didn't miss it. That quiet laugh coming from the source of my current temper right now. I didn't know why but everything just built up inside me and I thought I was going to burst from anger. That laugh was the bottom line.

I snapped.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. Birds were singing, the air was sharp and fresh and the sun rose, shining its heavenly rays to the ship sailing through the calm sea.

The ravenette sighed peacefully as he looked out to the horizon that was called the sea. He was standing by the deck, contemplating on whether he should rescue Miss Riko from the clutches of his captain or sneak some food from the galley instead.

"Hey, Mino can I have some of that?" the ravenette asked the man beside him that was presently smoking a ciggy.

The other just smiled at the ravenette, his eyes closed, and said, "Hell no." then he blew quietly on his nicotine stick, "it's not my fault Yokozawa took yours, Kisa."

The ravenette pouted as he turned around to face the ever smiling man beside him, "God, you're being a total asshole right now, Mino." The man only smiled wider in response.

Indeed, it was a very peaceful morning. Well…..it _was_ until one half naked captain proceeded to suddenly burst out of his own quarters. Kisa could feel it even before the other one came out, a storm was coming. The birds stopped singing, the air became humid and stuffy and for some reason, clouds came over the ship, blocking the sun's rays from reaching it.

Kisa and Mino stared hard at the half naked man that was currently breathing heavily and they could see that parts of his body had patches of- Was that _claw marks?!_

After that, the other one came, also bursting in, but this time they gasped in awe and fear as they gazed upon the thing that can only be a reminiscent of the goddess Lyssa* herself, the goddess of mad rage and frenzy. Its short brown hair crowned its head and its flashing green eyes was so fierce that it was as if it was looking down upon humanity and was ready to bestow its rightful punishment to them. They watched as it stepped slowly to the half-naked man, deep green kimono billowing under it and face set in a glare.

What came after that was nothing less than horrific. They flinched as they watched the goddess yelling obscenities at the man, hitting the guy with light punches on his chest. Their captain was holding up his hands in defense and was trying to say something between the yelling, hitting, punching and clawing of the goddess. But they could see that it was already a waste of energy. The goddess was having none of this man's shit.

Mino and Kisa whistled quietly as they observed the commotion displayed before them.

"Lovers quarrel?"

The Ravenette shook his head slightly, "Nah, it looks more one sided." He grinned, "More like 'pissed off wife'."

"That's intense." Mino smiled as he continued, "Caps got it hard, huh?"

Kisa smirked in response," I don't blame her though; he probably tried to make a move on her or something. I heard that the cap got an old flame somewhere in this parts, could be her." He noted the now short hair of the goddess and wondered if he should change the 'goddess' to 'god' instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, where the commotion was happening, Ritsu was currently yelling at Takano," Fuck _you _Takano! Fuck _you,_ you're pirate hat _and _you're _fucking _big ass pirate ship!"

"Ritsu, look, I'm really sorry I-"Takano was trying to calm Ritsu down but it all went down in vain. Ritsu was having none of it.

"What? You think you're just going to stroll here, eye-patch and all, kidnap me and try to get into my pants?!" Ritsu was relentless in his verbal attack, "Well listen here, _Masamune,"_ he jabbed his index finger at Takano's chest, "I don't love you anymore!"

Frustration washed over him and he could feel tears welling up," I _hate _you!"

Takano tried to brush away the tears that were rolling down Ritsu's face but the other swiped his hand away before he could. "Ritsu…"

"While you were busy exploring the world and whatnot, _we_ were left rotting there!" he was choking on his tears, sobbing heavily and trying to wipe it away with the sleeve of his kimono. "I was scared! I thought you were _dead!_"

Takano frowned when he saw Ritsu sobbing non-stop in front of him. He grabbed his arm and pulled the other into a comforting hug. Takano stroked his hair and rubbed his back soothingly," Shhhh….Ritsu…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….." he murmured softly at Ritsu's ear and Ritsu cried harder in response.

A minute after that though, Takano suddenly felt a sharp sting at his shoulders and he gasped before he pulled away from Ritsu only to see that the other had _bit_ him. He could already see blood beginning to flow out of the bite mark and he gaped at Ritsu that was staring glaring at him, his face pale.

"Don't touch me." he whispered quietly before he spat the blood on the wooden floorings and turned around quickly, heading to his room.

"Ritsu wait! I can explain!" Takano shouted desperately, but he was talking to a closed door by then.

Only one though stayed on his mind though,

_'What had he meant by 'we'?'_

* * *

***In Greek mythology, Lyssa (Greek: Λύσσα; called Lytta (Λύττα) by the Athenians) was the spirit of mad rage, frenzy and rabies in animals. She was closely related to the Maniae, the goddesses of madness and insanity. Her Roman equivalent was variously named Ira, Furor, or Rabies. Sometimes she was multiplied into a host of Irae and Furores.**

**Erm well, I totally forgot to tell, but they'll be m-preg here and you guys don't mind right? Haha….*shifts away slowly* urm well merry Christmas? Is it already? Gah watevs ill just shave potatoes and pretend its snow or something. Now that I have stop babbling, if you have the heart, please Review! :)**


	7. In which Ritsu burns the bonsai tree

**A/N: ugh, well, im sick currently….. I managed to crawl out of bed and drag the laptop with me so its okay I guess… im sorry if this chaps a little bit off, my minds feels like its doing jumping jacks so….guh**

* * *

Kisa gazed up at the dark clouds that were gathering ominously up their heads and he sighed when the pitter patter of rain fell down on them, darkening the already gloomy atmosphere.

"Oi, Mino, lets scram, I don't think the caps is going to get in anytime soon,"

The other agreed happily and they quickly scurried out of the deck leaving Takano, half naked and extremely confused by the ordeal he went through with his long lost lover¸ to stand there alone and shivering as drops of rain fell down on his skin. Well, he wasn't_ really_ alone, after all Hatori was at the helm moving the ship. But he might as well be, it had already been five minutes since Ritsu had shut the door to his own room at his face and he was beginning to get slightly irritated.

He tried to knock the door again," Ritsu! Please open this damn door, can't we talk?"

"Go away."

_'Oh god, is he sulking?'_

He sighed heavily and shook the doorknob in desperation," Look Ritsu, I know I wasn't there for you when all of this happened," he laid his forehead on the rough wooden door, "It's just….. It's been really hard reaching you, and when I found out that you were dead I couldn't take it…."

"Well, at least now you know how _I_ feel."

"Ritsu…."

Finally, he heard the door clicked open and Ritsu's head peeking out, "What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrows at him," This is _my _room you know."

Ritsu frowned but he reluctantly stepped away to let Takano enter, looking uncertainly at him as if he would do something if he let him in. Takano let out a relieve sigh as he stepped out of the cold rain and into the warm space of his room. Then, he gave the other a serious look before saying," Ritsu, I want you to tell me what happen."

* * *

"Ah! Usagi-san…..not to hard…..more gentle…."

"Misaki, you're so cute~"

"Usagi-san I'm not cu- Ah! I told you to be more gentle!...it hurts…."

"You know I'm only doing this because you asked me to~"

Risa-chan was standing over mister rabbit's room ready to burst in when she noticed weird sounds coming from the room.

She grinned.

'_I wonder what they're doing…..'_

She quietly reached her hand out to the door and knocked slowly before calling out, "Mister Rabbit can I come in? I can't find Misa-tan anywhere, and he promised to help me plant the sunflowers with me!"

_'Hehe, Misa-tan is going to be so flustered,"_

She could here whispered voices at the other side of the door, but it wasn't too quiet that she couldn't tell what they were saying,

"R-risa-chan! She's here, what am I going to do! This is so embarrassing….."

"It's okay, she's just a kid, don't mind her."

"B-but this position…"

Her curiosity only increased when she heard that, and lewd thoughts began to form in her mind. She knew that Misaki had grown fond of that man that calls himself a 'bounty hunter' but she didn't know that he liked him to this extent. She tried again, "Mister Rabbit?"

"Come in, Misaki's here,"

"Usagi-san, what are yo-!"

The door swung open and the girl stepped inside and smiled wolfishly when she saw both of them on the bed.

* * *

It was morning when Misaki woke up and decided to start plant the sunflowers before Risa-chan, just to prepare the necessary equipment and ready the land for the beautiful, sunny warm, yellow flowers. Risa-chan loved them for some reason, and it was the least he could do since it was her birthday after all.

_'Himawari.'_

He wanted to name her that, but Saeki-san said that it was too fancy and Risa was a much common name and will attract less attention. Risa could mean anything depending on how it was written, but they decided to write it as 'jasmine gauze'.

'_Well'_, he winced quietly as he walked to the shed on the back of the cottage,_' at least she wasn't name as a guy, brother thought I was a girl for the first year of my life and decided to call me 'beautiful blossom' '_.

He could hazily remember the shocked face of his brother when his mother had handed him to her son to take care while they were going out hunting. His mother never told him the gender of the baby when she had given it to Takahiro. It wasn't as if he could tell his brother that he was a boy anyway, he was a baby that time.

That seemingly harmless trip to the forest though, had left them without parents and sent to the nearest orphanage, Kusama Orphanage. Apparently, they were ambushed and stabbed by the notorious group of robbers that was rumored to roam around those areas. His brother told him that he tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen. Those parts were where all the game was anyway, and according to his brother, they were desperate for food that time.

After that, they lived in the orphanage until his brother was old enough to look for a job. After his brother finally had enough money to build a house, he had taken Misaki out from the orphanage and they had lived there happily, enjoying each other's presence. But they were no such thing as happily ever afters. Everyone should know that, especially Misaki. Life doesn't just stop there; bad things were bound to happen.

He had taken the job as one of the palace cookers since his skills in the field of culinary were highly extraordinary, thinking back now maybe he shouldn't have taken that job. Then his brother would've been here right now….

He mused all of this while taking out the wheelbarrow from the dusty shed and pushing it to the place where he thought it would be most suitable for the flowers to grow.

_'Where the sun shines.'_

He beamed and slowly breathed in the fresh morning forest air, gazing up at the blue-white sky, reveling in the serenity of the peaceful morning. The sky looked like it had been painted by strokes of baby blue and the clouds looked like brushes of pure, pale white; the sun warmed his skin as the rays fell on him. He loved the morning, it was quiet and no one was there to interrupt him.

The other equipment like, the spade and watering cans were already in the wheelbarrow so the only thing he needs now were the seeds to plant the sunflowers. He strode back to the shed and rummaged inside for that small sack of sunflower seeds he bought the other day. It took him ten whole minutes of digging, shifting and rummaging before realizing exactly where the sunflower seeds were. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his head in frustration, '_Of course! How did I forget? Argh!'_

He remembered now, when he had bought the sunflower seeds, Risa-chan had snatched it from his hand and said that she was going to put it somewhere 'suitable'. After she returned back to the cottage, he asked her where she had put it and she said,

_"The birds nest of course!"_

_"…"_

He didn't really know how to respond so he just took it as a joke, and assumed that she had put it away safely in the shed. Now though, he realized that when she said that, she had really meant it. He slumped back and rested his back at the wooden wall of the shed. Who would want to put sunflower seeds in a birds nest anyway, don't birds eat them? He sighed heavily before thinking,

'_Well, I have to start searching for nests now, should I?'_

* * *

Misaki wasn't very athletic. Heck, they were incidents now and then in the kitchen because he was clumsy, and strength wasn't always his strong point. Stamina though, he was good at that. You would have to bear the stress and heat of the kitchen after all to cook. But looking back at it now, he would trade strength with stamina anytime now.

Misaki squint his eyes up at the tall tree in front of him. It had taken him less than ten minutes to find that birds nest that Risa-chan was talking about. He could see it now, a brown blotch of sticks and whatnot up at one of the branches of the tall tree. He wondered if he really should climb the tree or just wait for Risa-chan to take it. But then, she would ask him why he didn't take it himself and no doubt tease him about it. Most probably about his height, he didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit miffed by that particular subject. Oh sure, he was shorter than the average man but that doesn't mean he was weak or, in this situation, unable to climb a simple tree. Right?

_'Oh god, if I fall down this tree she surely won't miss the chance to tease me.'_

So, steadying his nerves and taking a deep breath, he rolled up his sleeves and looked upon the tree as if he was facing an army of trained soldiers ready to attack him. '_It's not that hard, isn't it?'_

He gulped nervously before reaching his hand out to the lowest branch and gripping it firmly with his hand, he shuffled his right foot to find a foothold somewhere to hoist him up to the branch.

_'This is going to take a long time….'_

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as he thought it would. He was already down to the last branch under the large bird nest and it was still morning. By then his arms and legs were already aching and sweat was making his clothes stick to his skin. It ran down his neck as he finally grabbed the big branch and hoisted himself up at the nest. He panted heavily, releasing a relieved sigh when he saw the sack of seeds at the nest. The nest looked abandoned and he couldn't see any eggs so he thought that that was the reason he hasn't seen any birds around.

When he was climbing the tree a moment ago, somehow the sky had begun to darken and he heard rumblings coming from above him. '_It's going to rain!?'_ He looked down forlornly at the wheelbarrow in which Risa-chan and he was going to use to plant the sunflowers, he sighed and muttered," Guess we'll have to plant them some other day…."

Now though, he'll have to grab that sunflower seed and figure out how the hell he was going to get down. He glanced slowly at the sack and sighed again before reaching out his hand to take it. Suddenly, he heard a fluttering sound coming from above him and gasped as he saw the eagle swoop down in his direction. Well, that nest wasn't abandon after all. When the eagle glided down to its nest, Misaki though it'll stop and perch there but, rather, what that bird did was to swoop down and promptly take the sack of seeds in its beak and fly away. '_What the heck!? Do eagles even eat seeds?!' _

Misaki, seeing that, didn't think things through at all as he stood up abruptly and reached his hand out to the bird, jumping slightly while shouting," HEY! Give that back!" Misaki will soon regret his actions because by doing this, the sudden tension and weight on that already fragile branch he was sitting on pushed it to collapse, bringing down it, the nest, and unfortunately Misaki as well.

Misaki only had time to gasp before he heard the branch crack as he felt gravity pulling him down into the unforgiving ground. His last though before he closed his eyes in fear and welcomed the inevitable fate that will follow him was, "_Oh, shit." _

Two things are to be put into consideration about this incident. One, Misaki was lighter than the average guy thus will feel less force when his body hits the ground. But that's just it. It's the _ground. _Hard soil is not made of cotton which could've brought Misaki a few broken bones, okay, maybe not a few, a lot, but that's just leads us to reason number two on how Misaki didn't pummel to his death by falling down from a ten feet high tree. Conveniently, at the base of the tree, a couple of shrubs and thorn bush was growing around and they were right under where Misaki was falling down to. So with this, Misaki was able to avoid any fatal injuries because they were able to cushion Misaki's fall from his impending doom on hitting the hard ground.

That didn't make it any less painful of course.

* * *

Akihiko was wondering when that brat, Risa-chan, would come to disturb his peaceful morning when Misaki's piercing scream echoed out of the window he was looking out at. A loud thump came after that, but after that, the screaming only got louder and Akihiko was ready to jump out of the window, before he realized that his legs are unable to move at the moment. He punch the bed, frustrated that he couldn't help Misaki in whatever pain he was feeling right now.

"MISAKI!?" he shouted, worried that something might have happened to him. He stared hard at the forest clearing, waiting for any kind of response to come but only silence met him. He tried calling out again, but, again there was no response except for the occasional twittering of birds and the cold breeze of the morning air. He could see the clouds gathering and the sky beginning to darken, but that only made him more worried. He was going to panic when he called out Misaki's name the fifth time, but suddenly, he heard rustlings from one of the bushes and a blurry figure crawling out. Judging by the plain brown yukata and the person's short form, he could tell it was Misaki.

He sighed in relief, assured that Misaki could still move and wasn't in any kind of danger. He looked again at the figure, watching as it stood up and moved slowly closer to him. For some reason though, Misaki was walking in a strange manner, as if he was dragging his left leg along and hopping now and then. '_Is he limping?'_

He was just about to ask him if he was okay when he saw the actual state Misaki was in. His mouth turned into a thin line and his face was frowning as he saw the cuts and bruises that covered the lanky boy's body. His clothes were torn with scratches and an ugly purple bruise was evident at the side of Misaki's head. Blood and dirt stained the boys yukata, he looked like he'd been mauled by a tiger!

He was looking at Akihiko, red brushing his cheeks in embarrassment. When he was near enough to place his hand at the windowsill, he looked down in shame and mumbled, "Is there any bandages left?"

* * *

Misaki was sitting on the bed with Akihiko, his yukata pulled down so Akihiko could dab the stinging alcohol with a cloth at his back where a long wound, probably caused by a strike from the tree branch, marred his skin. Misaki couldn't reach his back to disinfect it, so he had asked Akihiko to do it. He was regretting it now though.

"Ah! Usagi-san…..not to hard…..more gentle…." He winced.

He could tell Akihiko was mad at him for being careless enough to fall down a tree but he didn't know he could be this scary. But he also had this niggling feeling that Akihiko was also enjoying this at the same time. Other cuts, ranging from big to small, were all over his body. This was caused by the thorn bush he fell down into. He flinched as he remembered the agonizing pain as the thorns cut his skin and as he struggled to move out of the bush, only to cause more thorns to cut him.

"Misaki, you're so cute~" Akihiko smirked; he liked it when he could turn the brunette into a blushing mess. He dabbed the alcohol harder at the wound, he was still mad that Misaki could be so clumsy though. He hated that the soft skin of the brunette was scarred by this incident. He hated it even more when he knew that he wasn't there to stop it.

"Usagi-san I'm not cu- Ah! I told you to be more gentle!...it hurts…." Misaki pouted, his hold on the bed sheets tightening. Akihiko only smirked in response and said, "You know I'm only doing this because you asked me to~"

Suddenly an intrusive knock from the door rang out and they immediately stopped in their actions. "Mister Rabbit can I come in? I can't find Misa-tan anywhere, and he promised to help me plant the sunflowers with me!"

Misaki's eyes widen in panic, "R-risa-chan! She's here, what am I going to do! This is so embarrassing….." he whispered loudly. He didn't want to see her in this state. If she found out that he just fell from a tree, he would have to suffer the relentless teasing from her and it would be weeks before she would drop the subject. He stared at Akihiko pleadingly, begging him to keep quiet.

Akihiko looked at him with amusement, "It's okay, she's just a kid, don't mind her."

Misaki frowned at him, "B-but this position…" He didn't want Risa-chan to see him in this embarrassing state. She'll laugh at him!

"Mister Rabbit?"

Misaki flinched as he heard Risa-chan's voice call out again. He looked frantically at Akihiko, waving his hands around and doing hurried sign gestures that were obviously saying, "DO NOT LET HER COME IN."

Akihiko only smiled at him before he said," "Come in, Misaki's here,"

"Usagi-san, what are yo-!" Misaki spluttered.

The door swung open as Risa-chan burst to the room, she smiled at them, her teeth flashing. She walked to Misaki and grinned before saying, "It's okay, Misa-tan, I heard you screaming from way over my room." She sat down while trying to stifle the laugh, hands over her mouth, "I'm totally telling Miss Kohinata down by the market that you fell down a _tree."_

Misaki groaned, slapping his palm at his forehead, "Why did you have to put the seeds _there _in the first place!?"

Risa-chan looked at him, her face puzzled, "So it can get more sunlight of course. You said sunflowers need sunlight right?"

Akihiko froze, his hands shaking as he tried to stuff down the laughter rising up his throat. Risa-chan stared at him, her frown deepening when she saw Misaki sigh, "What?"

Misaki only smiled at her, he reached his hands to ruffle her hair. "That's not how it works, Risa-chan." Risa-chan was clueless about this kind of stuff. She didn't really have anybody teaching her anyway. She's not illiterate; when Misaki had the time, he would teach her how to read and would buy her books that she would readily gobble up and beg for more. But they never let her go outside, it was too risky. But now that Ritsu isn't here, it was much safer to walk down the town or go outside.

Misaki gazed out the window and wondered how Ritsu was doing right now. Then he sighed and stood up from the bed,

"I'll go cook breakfast."

* * *

It was noon when Misaki was done with his daily chores, Risa-chan helped of course. His leg made it a bit hard for them to finish it faster like they usually do, but he couldn't just let Risa-chan do it herself. He though that when he was done he would rest in his room after that, after all that happened today, he was tired as hell, but when he was cleaning the guest bedroom he had sat for a while beside Akihiko's bed only to fall asleep or, more accurately, pass out, from exhaustion.

"Misaki?"

Akihiko studied the boy that was slumped over the wooden chair, his head nodding and quiet whistles of snoring could be heard from him. It was raining outside, droplets of rain left trails at the window that made shadows at the boys sleeping face. He frowned when he saw a small nick at the side of Misaki's face.

His worry for the boy this morning worried him. He had never cared for somebody enough to have feelings other than lust or contempt to them. Yes, he's well aware that he was somehow attracted to this boy but that usually ended up by him either fucking them or ignoring them completely. In his current state, he can't even do either of them. Why though? What was the difference between Misaki and all the cute pretty boys he fucked down the alley? Was it because he saved his life?

Hah, he remembered once, when he was a kid and a petty thief. A girl had brought him to her home when he collapsed in the middle of the street due to months without proper food or water. And what had he done to repay her? He stole all the money left at her house and ran away, not even thanking her for saving him from death. That was a long time ago; he didn't have any feelings for her. So why now…..?

A sudden creaking made his head turned to the wooden door that was slightly ajar. He saw Risa-chan's head peeking out from the door and he sighed heavily, wondering what she wants know after all the ruckus she had caused this morning.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Akihiko interrupted her, putting his forefinger over his lips and shushing her to silence. She stared at him in puzzlement before she saw Misaki sleeping on the chair and nodded in understanding. Akihiko though that she would go now that she knew Misaki was tired, but surprisingly she walked slowly to Misaki and he stared hard at her when he saw her reaching a hand to tug Misaki's sleeve.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed, glaring at her.

She only stared back at him and pulled out a book he hadn't noticed her carrying from under her white dress. "There's no more books left so I thought I could read this since I hadn't read it yet." She whispered quietly and continued, "It was in Misa-tan's room though, so I have to ask him for permission first right?"

Akihiko stared at her quietly and studied the book held firmly with her small hands. It was a slightly thick, leather bound book with burnt red marks on the edges. "Where did you find it?" he asked.

Risa-chan stayed silent for a while before replying, "Under his bed."

_'Oh?'_

His eyes sparkled in interest and he reached out his hands to take the book and study it more closely. There was a scribbled name at the front of the book and it was tied securely with a small leather rope. He could tell it was really old, the pages were yellowed and the ink faded and starting to wear away.

It was a diary.

Even he could tell it was. He glanced back at Risa-chan and slowly handed it back to her. "Don't wake Misaki." He stated before gesturing her to sit at the chair next to Misaki. Risa-chan stared at him oddly and shuffled slowly to the chair keeping the book close to her chest.

Akihiko took a deep breath and mustered his best fake smile to her, then sweetly asked, "Can you read it for me?"

Risa-chan looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"It's okay, we'll ask Misaki later." Akihiko said, still smiling at her, his mouth starting to ache.

She shook her head slowly, "No, that's not what I meant. Why do I have to read it for you?"

Akihiko's smile faded as he sighed heavily. He knew she was going to ask him that anyway. "No reason."

Risa-chan frowned at him and said," It's bugging me."

"…." Akihiko didn't really want to tell her why. It was nothing to be proud of; actually he was a bit embarrassed because of it.

Her frown only got deeper and she pressed on saying again, "It's bugging me."

When silence greeted her again, she suddenly raised her voice above whisper level and repeated, "It's bugging me, it's bugging me, it's bugging me, IT'S BUGGING ME."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you fucking dammnit." Akihiko quickly hissed as he glanced at Misaki's sleeping form worriedly, not wanting to wake him up.

He sighed in relief when he saw Misaki shift slightly but still sleeping, then he sighed again, this time in frustration as he saw Risa-chan's staring at him intensely. He took a deep breath and looked away before saying, "I can't read."

She looked at him in curiosity, "Nobody taught you?"

"Kind of," he snapped his head back at her, "Look, it's a long story, now can you please read that book for me?" he snapped.

Risa-chan pouted but eventually muttered, "Fine." She slowly untied the book and read the name scrawled at the front of the book loudly, "PROPERTY OF ONODERA RIKO: May anyone who reads this be cursed with a thousand curses and whatevs, (yeah I'm talking to you nii-chan, we all know that it wasn't Misaki that burned fathers bonsai tree :) )"

She stopped for a while, staring hard at the smiley and asked, "Should I continue?"

Akihiko nodded slowly, he knew it wasn't Misaki's diary now but nevertheless Misaki was mentioned, so surely this person somehow knew Misaki in the past right?

Risa-chan nodded and slowly turned the front page open, "To anyone who is reading this, if you are kindhearted then I am happy to pour my sorrows and regrets to you but if you are nothing but a skank, then please drop this book immediately. Remember, you were warned." For some reason the ink that was used to write the words were still fresh and Risa-chan frowned when she thought she saw the words flicker momentarily as if it were moving. But she continued on, staring at the small note at the end of the page written with red ink. "IMPORTANT NOTE: Pages with red edges are highly confidential. Try not to read them." She looked at Akihiko questioningly, and he smirked at her and said, "Read those only." She nodded slowly and began to read the first page, "June 1, Age 10, Brother suggested that I kept a book so I could quit yapping to him about my daily life so I…..

* * *

_….did _but I honestly don't know how this things work, like do you write every single thing that happened in your life, or like, I don't know, write at it as if you're talking to a person…..like I'm doing now.

Brother had asked me to do this since I turned nine but I only had the need for it now. Something weird happened today. Yesterday, Ritsu and I were playing outside as usual. It was boring inside the palace; there was nothing to do there. We were walking out from the Ramen place when we saw Almond walking by. Almond was the brown and white kitten we always played with whenever we see her. This time though, I could see that she was limping for some reason and I wondered what had happened to her.

Brother said that maybe one of the carriages accidentally hit her. He pulled a sad face and said to me that Almond probably won't live long. "She won't stand the pain, its better if she dies now." I didn't notice how Almonds fur was dirty and how thin she was. The limping only made it worse. I asked him if we could just send her to someone who could help but he only shook his head slowly saying that nobody would help a stray cat and they couldn't bring animals to the palace anyway.

I felt like crying when I stroked her fur and she mewled happily at me. She seemed so fragile, I wished that I could just tuck her away somewhere safe from any harm. Ritsu patted my back softly and he told me that I could cry if I wanted to, and cry I did. I cradled the little furball in my arms and stroked her limp leg, willing it to be fine again. As I was doing that, I felt a tingling sensation where my hands were stroking the kittens' leg and a minute after that, the kittens' constant mewling stopped all of a sudden.

We had to go back after that, so I carefully placed Almond near the Ramen shop well, away from the street.

Today, Ritsu didn't want to go out. Well, actually I did but he didn't let me. I asked him why and he said quietly that he didn't want me to have to see Almonds dead body. I sneaked out anyway when brother was too busy browsing through the library again. When I walked back to that Ramen shop where I left Almond I didn't see her carcass or her for that matter. I wondered around thinking that maybe she could have wondered around anywhere.

I soon gave up and went to the shop to order one of their ramen. When I was waiting for my ramen however, I felt something brushed my leg and looking down, I saw a full grown cat that had the same pattern of brown and white spots on its back meowing at me. It looked exactly like Almond, except that Almond was supposed to be a kitten and limping, and well, _dead._

I asked the shopkeeper where the new cat turned up from and he said he just saw it today. My mind flashed back to yesterday when I was stroking the cat and I felt my hands tingling. I hadn't done anything, right?

* * *

March 19,

Age 12,

Weird things are happening and even I knew that it was somehow my doing.

Like yesterday, at breakfast I was in a really sour mood and it turns out there were only milk for breakfast. I hated drinking milk in the morning; it leaves a strange taste in my mouth. I remembered glaring at the cup of milk, even brother tried to lighten the atmosphere. He was glancing nervously at me, but then he looked at my cup in surprise and asked me where I got the hot tea from. I was gripping the cup, ready to fling it at the wall when I saw the murky brown color of the water. I snatched my hand away, it was steaming hot! Fortunately, brother only ignored me and continued on with his breakfast.

The other time was when Mothers sunflower plants were dying. Mother said it was probably because of the heavy rain the other day. I went to the sunflower patch, and slept there. I loved that place; it was one of my favorite spots to relax. I vaguely remember wishing that the sunflower would get better before taking a nap near it.

The sunflowers looked like we planted it yesterday when I woke up. I didn't know what to tell mother, that it was luck?

Several more weird 'incidents' occurred too. Brother was telling me about fairies and magic before we went to sleep today. He always does that; it was like our bedtime story. In the middle of his tale I realized that this happenings wasn't just coincidence, it was sorcery.

But what does that mean? That I'm a witch? I really don't know what to think right now, I doubt that I'll get enough sleep tonight.

* * *

October 14,

Age 13,

Mother approached me today. She said she wanted to talk me privately, I wasn't expecting anything. I thought she was just going to give me a lecture on why 'You shouldn't act recklessly' and how 'You shouldn't ruin your fathers' reputation.' It wasn't my fault I punched that fucking Prince Saoru snob in the face, I wasn't letting anybody call Ritsu 'pathetic'. Who does he thinks he is!? The next emperor!? I can't believe I'm supposed to marry this guy! He always picks on brother and I can't always be there to defend him, but when he called brother pathetic, I guessed brother finally had enough and was going to punch that jerk in the face. However, I stopped him before he could land the blow, I didn't want Ritsu to get in trouble. It was my fault that that jerk was here in the first place anyway. So I did the honors and punched him in the face until I could feel my knuckles bruising and his teeth breaking.

Mother told me to wait in her room after she talked to father. 'Well this is going to be one hell of a lecture' was what I though before mother came in the room and sat at the chair across me. Her face was grave and serious and she was tapping the wooden table with her fingers, I never seen her this mad before. Her dark green eyes were boring holes at my face as she stared at me, it was terrifying! I gulped nervously when she stopped the constant tapping and opened her mouth to deliver the verbal punishment.

"I had just received news from your father that Prince Saorus' Katana that was just finished by the blacksmith today, broke when he tried to challenge Ritsu in a duel."

Ah yes, I smiled when I remembered the surprised look on his face when his katana snapped. He didn't want to admit that he lost to nii-chan in the duel, so that skank tried to attack brother from behind. I had to do something of course. Nobody noticed the small green sparks at the katana when it snapped, or not they wouldn't have blamed the poor blacksmith. I have to admit, in times like this, magic can be pretty useful once in a while.

Mother continued on asking me if I was there and if I had anything to do with it. I denied of course, I can't go on telling my mother that I have magic now can I? I was confused when she suddenly kept quiet. Then she turned her head to the side and said, "You should really be careful next time, do you want to tell everybody that you are a witch?"

'WHAT.' Was the first though that crossed my mind. I was staring hard at Mother, shocked and mouth hanging open, I didn't know what to say and just managed to mumble, "H-how did-"

She interrupted me saying that she already knew from the start. I didn't understand what she meant at first, I must've looked confused because she smiled at me and said, "Since you were born."

I gasped when I suddenly felt the table shift slightly and sparks like blue meteors ran all over it. I blinked again and again and stroked the now smooth cold surface with my hand. It wasn't wooden anymore, it was glass. Then my gaze shifted to Mothers hand that was still tapping the table, watching as little blue sparks flowed out from her fingertips.

She was also a witch. Mother told me that even before she married father she knew that she held the demons power. But she married father nonetheless, risking her life and love for him. She said that I had more magical energy than Ritsu and it was most probably because I was a female. A lot happened today; mother said that she would teach me how to use my magic from now on, just to be careful.

But I feel really happy. At least now I know I'm not alone anymore.

* * *

April 26,

Age 14,

I can't take it anymore, the guilt is eating me alive.

Since the day I found out Mother was a witch, we've been having private sessions with each other. She taught me how to control my magic so people won't notice and we would brew different kind of potions secretly together. To be honest I loved every moment spent with Mother, we had something in common and I have never been close to her since now.

Brother had been noticing though, he would always ask me what mother and me were doing. And when I told him that mother didn't let me tell him, his face would fell and he would look so downcast that it even made my heart break. He felt left out, and what with father forcing him to take training and such, I could only imagine how bad he must be feeling right now. I hated it too, lying to him. Every day I would have to spin some kind of story on where I've been or make excuses to hide my magic from him.

I want to confess who I really am today. I couldn't hide this from Ritsu forever. I know I could trust him, he wouldn't bail me out. But I was scared nonetheless; nobody was fond of witchcraft in the first place. If they found out I had this, I would've been thrown out of the royal house and probably burned to a stake by now.

We were sitting by Mothers sunflower patch and the sky was blue and it was sunny and I was REALLY nervous. I called him there, saying that I wanted to tell him something. Ten minutes passed by and I though the awkward silence was going to continue when nii-chan broke the silence and asked me what I wanted to tell him.

I gulped nervously and fisted my hands on the grass that we were sitting on. Then I took a deep breath and said it straight out,

"Brother, I'm a witch."

He thought I was joking at first, he suddenly started laughing and said that maybe he shouldn't have tell those fairy tales to me when we were little. I knew he wouldn't believe me at first, so I told him that I could prove it and I took out the ancient book I found at Ritsu's room and smooth the crinkled and yellowed pages down with my hands. It was on the verge of decay, it was only a matter of time before it turns to dust. Brother was looking sadly at the book and he said that he wanted to save it but he knew it was already too late to salvage.

His voice went slower and quieter when he saw what had happened to the page I was smoothing over. For each stroke I could feel the green sparks leaving my fingertips and landing on the book. The crinkles slowly disappeared, the yellowed pages eventually turned to its once white colour and even the ink looked fresh as if it was just written yesterday. I looked up at him and grinned when I saw him gaping at me, his eyes widened in shock.

He whispered a quiet 'thank You,' when I handed back the book to him. Of course I could make the whole book good as new but I would probably have to sleep for a day after that. I told him what I was doing with Mother all the time and made him swear to not tell anybody. When all the explanations were done, he asked me quietly why I was telling him this.

I only smiled at him and said, "Because I trust you of course."

He cried a little after that, I'm not sure if I did too. I was just glad that I was blessed with the most awesome brother in the whole world.

* * *

March 29,

Age 15,

LOL, Ritsu tried to run away last night! Boy did he get a hearing from Mother, I could hear her shouting from across the room. She sounded furious but I wasn't any better. Did he really think that he could just leave me here!? It was a good thing Misaki found him at the docks on time, god knows what would've happen if he hadn't!

I was ranting at him and pacing here and there in his room but he didn't really look like he was listening to me. I shouted at him for attention and the only response I had was a slight nod. I frowned and kept quiet as I walked slowly to his bed and sat beside him on it.

I asked him if something had happened, and for some reason I saw his ears go red and his cheeks brushed with a light pink color. It clicked when I realized that he was blushing. I grinned at him coyly and whispered, "Did you meet someone last night?"

Based on the immediate darkening of the blush and the sputtering emitted, it was clear he met someone 'special' last night. I asked him a lot of questions but he wouldn't give me any clues!

I know it was a guy though, cuz when I asked him if she was beautiful he looked confused for a moment before he answered back, "Yeah he is." BUSTED~ I couldn't believe he would just slip it out like that!

He looked extremely alarmed and I swear even his hair turned red, I couldn't stop laughing, who knew Ritsu rolled that way? Before I went out I told him that I just want him to make sure that he knows that whatever his preference was, I would always support him. And I meant every word. He was my brother after all and it wasn't his fault that the person he fell in love happens to be a G.U.Y.

This was great actually, now I had loads more ideas for the novel I was currently working on, nobody could stop an ultimate fujoshi to do what she likes!

* * *

March 29,

Age 16,

Ritsu had been acting weird. Lately I would always notice him having this blank derpy expression, then he would shake his head suddenly and blush furiously for some reason. I also noticed him leaving his room every night; I wouldn't be surprised if he sneaked out again tonight.

He asked me an odd question today though, "Would you be mad if I run away again?" He had this really torned look like he couldn't decide on something and it was tearing him apart. Of course I said yes, but when I did he just looked more distraught, so I continued, "Nii-chan, sometimes you just have to follow your heart." It was an advice he himself told me years ago when I was in a bad pinch. His head seemed to have cleared after that so I guess he had found his answer. I just hope he doesn't make the wrong choice.

I made a really special potion today. And it's the greatest I've made if should say so myself. Mother told me that it grants wishes to maidens who are sick in love and just for fun I told Ritsu about it. He was so interested by it that he asked me if I could lend him some. I didn't really know what it would to him, I was curious though.

I heard Ritsu's door closed quietly just now, but I guess he can't leave his man waiting.

* * *

March 30,

Age 16,

Ritsu didn't come back last night. I woke up at dawn and checked his room and saw that it was still empty. The prospect of him running away did run through my mind but I was already ready for it when he asked me that question so I wasn't really mad at him. Just sad.

When I came back from breakfast though, I heard several thumping from his room and when I burst inside I saw him panting and sprawled on the bed. He looked disheveled like he went through a mob of people trying to take his clothes off.

His faced was crossed in surprise when he saw me striding to his bed. He started mumbling some stuff I couldn't catch, the only thing I heard was, "R-riko…..that potion…..oh my god…" His hands were shaking and his legs were trembling. What exactly happened to him!?

"Nii-chan what happened?" I asked him, taking hold of his shaking shoulders and looking at him in the eye.

His face was streaked with red and his eyes closed slowly as he whispered, "I….I…."

"You?"

"I made love." He whispered it so quietly that I barely heard him.

His face flushed and turned redder when I showed him my gaping mouth and shocked face. No wayyyyyyy! He had sex!?

Oh wow. Didn't know he had it in him, was it because of that potion? Oh god, this is seriously legendary. I smiled at him and asked if he was going to meet that guy again. It was seriously cute how he just push me off, not hiding the evergrowing blush at his cheeks.

Mother told me after that, that the potion was meant for girls only, she forgot to tell me that earlier but I guess giving it to Ritsu won't make any difference right?

* * *

April 27,

Age 16,

There were dark circles in Ritsu's eyes again, and he looked paler than usual. I heard him throwing up this morning. I'm getting seriously worried about him right now, he wouldn't talk to anybody about it and even if I ask him what's wrong he would just brush me away.

Sometimes he wouldn't leave his room saying that he was feeling tired or sick, today I swear he left for the toilet more than ten times already. I don't have to be a genius to know that something was going on here and I intend to find out what.

* * *

May 15,

Age 16,

Ritsu is pregnant.

Why the hell did he just tell me this now!? If he told me sooner then I could've helped him or something! He came out to me this morning when he said he felt a bulge near his stomach. He said he 'thinks' his pregnant. No. I could already see the tiny soul growing in him.

Witches see souls like human sees stars, yesterday I thought nii-chan had two but though it was just a trick of the eye. Looks like I was wrong, horribly wrong. I knew what had caused this of course. It was all my fault. If I hadn't given that potion to brother then he wouldn't have gotten pregnant.

His going through a lot of stress right now, I know I need some people to help him. I've never been pregnant before so I don't have the knowledge on what exactly I should to help brother. I couldn't tell mother, she would be beyond mad if she knew this happened. So I decided to tell the only two people that I could trust: Saeki-san and Misaki. I hope they don't take it too hard.

There was one thing I know though, this was my doing. I was the one that put Ritsu in this condition. He's still sneaks out every night. I know the pregnancy was not the only thing that was bothering him, there was something else. His eyes had this dead and vague look to it and sometimes he would just gaze at the sky and whisper this unfamiliar name that I knew nothing of.

I swear I'm going to take responsibility over Ritsu, but deep down, I know the person that Ritsu really wants to be here right now is not me. I asked him many times where the father of that child he was carrying was but he wouldn't answer. I don't think he even knows himself.

* * *

December 12,

Age 16,

Brother was looking much better this days, I can see the light returning in his eyes slowly. The light that died when that man left him. Okay, I admit it; I took a peek in his mind when he was sleeping using magic. It's fine anyway, now I know why he looked like he was dying inside when we first knew he was pregnant.

I knew it was a good idea to let Ritsu stay in Misaki's cottage, the calm atmosphere of the place was good for him and the baby. I just told Mother that Ritsu and I went on a hunting trip and thankfully she bought it. It made me happy, seeing nii-chan smile in a long time and rubbing his belly lovingly. I'm not sure if his motherly instincts are suddenly kicking in, but he was always talking to Saeki-san about the baby. Whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, or what he would have to do to take care of it and stuff like that. Saeki-san had a son but her husband died in an accident so her nineteen year old son is in charge of the small family's expenses and other things.

Over all, he was taking this pretty well. I can't say I'm used to this though, his belly looked like it could fit the whole universe in it!

I caught him writing something today, but when I tried to know what it was he was writing so passionately he hid it quickly under his pillow. We made him stay in the guest bedroom over by the window because he said he wanted to see the forest and the stars at night. He told me that now that he can't very well walk to the docks, at least if he can see the stars than that was fine. I asked him why and he answered with a hopeful smile, "Because he is looking at the very same stars as well right?"

I didn't know what to say after that. I just hope that someday I might fall in love too, because at that very moment when he said that, I had never seen him look so beautiful in my life.

Misaki would take care of him in the morning, Saeki-san during the day, and I during the night. I could tell that each one of us was excited for the baby that was going to come any time soon.

* * *

December 31,

Age 16,

Ritsu's water broke today. I didn't know what to think when I saw that pool of water on his bed and him panting and clutching his belly for dear life. Only when Saeki-san pushed me away and snapped at me to go get Misaki did it hit me. It was time, the baby was going to be born. Oh my god.

I felt so useless, standing over nii-chans room and hearing him screaming and his heavy breathing. But it was no use, it's not like I can help him. I would only be a nuisance in that room while Ritsu is delivering his baby. I knew nothing about this unlike Saeki-san who had experience and Misaki who had helped countless women on their birth, I could only pray that nothing goes wrong.

I didn't know how long I was standing over his room squeezing my knuckles until they turned white. All I noticed was that it went on until the sun went down and the moon turned up. It was night when I heard Ritsu's voice slowing down and a new voice rang out. I knew it only too well, it was the baby's cry.

I stood up slowly from my crouching position and pushed the door slowly peeking inside. Ritsu was on the bed, his face and body slick with sweat and dragged down with fatigue. But that didn't matter. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw his expression. Misaki and Saeki-san was also staring at him. There was blood everywhere but brother didn't seem to care or couldn't bother with it because the only source of light in his eyes was cradled in his arms, crying and clutching on his shirt as if it knows that Ritsu was its comfort. Its soul glowed like a feeble starlight and I smiled quietly as I gazed at Ritsu who tried to shush the baby to sleep.

I guess love once lost can be healed by forming a new one, that's what I saw when I observed Ritsu's happy expression. I just knew he would pour his love and heart to the child. I didn't need to be a mother to know that.

* * *

August 23,

Age 17,

I came to visit Misaki's cottage again today, of course Ritsu was there too. He can never leave Himawari alone even if it's for a day. But seriously it's not fair I wanna play with Himawari too~ She's just so damn cute I wanna squeeze her little chubby cheeks. I can't believe it's already almost a year since she was born. We were playing with Himawari at her cot so I showed her this really cool magic trick where I kind of bended light to look like dancing monkeys but I don't think she really liked it. The baby was crying at the top of her lungs and I got a really good scolding from nii-chan for scaring the baby again.

Well I never said I was good at handling babies now did I?

Brother still wouldn't show me what he was writing about and I didn't want to pry. I was really curious though, he always had this bunch of papers and would put it in the one of the drawers but I couldn't just invade his privacy like that so I just left it as it is.

Brother looked really at peace when he was feeding Himawari her milk that time. He was stroking her hair and murmuring things like, ahem, "My little sweet angel" and others. Now I know how 'unconditional love' looks like, and I, myself believe that love can change the way you look. Ritsu looked so radiant, it's hurting my eyes dammnit!

I hope now brother would just forget about the past and look to the future. But I still saw him sneaking out again moments ago, I knew he was heading to the docks again. Letting go is never easy and only my brother knows how hard it is.

* * *

December 19,

Age 17,

Man, nii-chan should really take it easy on the caffeine, this was the third time he got sick. But I shouldn't worry that much, he often had cold like this. Sore throats, and headaches, it was typical of Ritsu to get this kind of fever again. He still insisted to see Himawari even though I told him to stay in bed. Guess there's no stopping him huh?

* * *

December 25,

Age 17,

I wonder if my brother was better off if I was dead.

We never saw it coming. Oh we knew the Polio epidemic was spreading at the north regions but nobody told us it had spread here. Nobody warned us what the symptoms' were. Nobody told us ANYTHING.

But I should have known, I should have at least checked on Himawari and see if she was doing well. I'm a fucking witch for god's sake! How can I not notice something was wrong!?

Polio victims tend to be some of the most vulnerable members of the population, the very young, pregnant women, and those with immune systems that are substantially weakened by other medical conditions. I suspect that seemingly harmless 'cold' Ritsu had days ago was Nonparalytic polio. Fortunately that doesn't cause any fatal harm to its host just symptoms like fever, sore throat and headaches. Nobody could tell the difference. But I should have. I should have not let him go outside at all.

Ritsu had infected Himawari with the deadly virus, but while Ritsu had the chance to live, Himawari was infected with the more serious side of the Polio disease; Paralytic polio. At first we though she just had a fever because babies usually have them around her age when their teething starts but then we noticed that she was less energetic than before and would cry out for some reason. The symptoms for Paralytic polio were loss of muscle reflexes, severe muscle pain and spasms, and loose or floppy limbs that is often worse on one side of the body.

It was only this morning that I knew all this things from mom. If I had acted faster….then maybe…..maybe….!

I ran like hell out of the palace heading straight to Misaki's cottage, praying, just praying that everybody was fine. That SHE was fine. But when I arrived there it was already too late.

I pushed Misaki and Saeki-san who were standing over Himawari's room out of the way. I noticed the hollowed look in their eyes and was ready to fear for the worst.

No.

I take that back.

I wasn't ready, not at all really. The sobbing mess in front of me was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my life.

Her lips were blue, even by the distance I could tell she wasn't breathing anymore, her hands hanged limply to the side. Her eyes were wide and glazed, her mouth opened slightly as if she was calling out to somebody before she fell down to the next world. The white dress that we bought for her was soaked with Ritsu's tears. He was cradling her body, liked he did when she was first brought to the world, holding her head close to his chest and choking out her name like a mantra that would make her wake up again. They were both on the floor, his back shaking as he rocked Himawari's lifeless body back and forth.

I didn't notice my tears spilling out as I stepped closer to him, my hands shaking as I placed it at his trembling shoulders, "Brother….."

He froze when he felt my hand on him and he snapped his head at me. I gasped when I saw his pale face and red eyes, streaks of tears marked his cheeks and he whispered at me, "R-riko…."

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, his grip so hard that I flinched when he squeezed it. "You can do it right?" he whispered at me. His eyes were distraught and his voice was hoarse as he continued, "you can make her wake up again right?" When I didn't answer him, he tightened his grip on me, glared at me and barked, "_RIGHT!?"_

But I can't. No amount of magic can bring the dead back to life, only necromancers do that and they were only born once a century!

"I-I can't…." I whispered at him, my vision blurring as more tears spilled out. He let go of my hand as quickly as he grabbed it earlier.

I could only watch as he hugged the cold body closer to his, squeezing her even though he knew she can't feel it anymore. "Why…..why did you leave me too….why…. my Himawari….Himawari….." I heard him whisper before he suddenly threw his head back and screamed. Screamed so loud that no amount of despair I felt throughout my life could compare itself to this.

I was forced to put him to sleep by my magic before he could destroy his vocal cords screaming like that. Even when he was sleeping I heard him mutter her name and tears slipped down his face when I laid him down on the bed beside the window. The sleep spell will last a day and hopefully he would have calm down by then.

We planned to bury Himawari over by the sunflower patch, where the sun shines and where I knew she would have loved being. The three of us didn't say anything to each other when we went back, but we all know that whatever happens next, we will do whatever we can to help Ritsu. After all, **_this is my fault._**

* * *

December 27,

Age 17,

I knew something was wrong when I went to the cottage to see how nii-chan was doing. I was just going to knock on the front door when I heard someone shouting from inside and Misaki suddenly bursting through, he was crying and sobbing and not soon after that Saeki-san followed suit trying to console the boy. I could see his hands were bleeding from some cuts left behind by something sharp, on his fingers. When I was healing them I asked him what happened and the only reply I got through his choked sobs were, "Ritsu-sama…..tried to tell him…..wouldn't listen….."

Ritsu? I quickly stood up and strode to that room by the window. I hesitated for a moment before pushing the door slowly and peeking inside. I could see the ceramic shrapnel that probably made Misaki's fingers like that, scattered on the floor beside the drawer where the vase used to be. I slowly shifted my gaze on the bed near the window, he was sitting on the bed, staring out of the window.

"Nii-chan?" I asked quietly as I crept closer to him, careful not to step on the sharp pieces of ceramic on the floor. Surprisingly when he turned his head to face mine, I was greeted with a happy smile, "Riko! I though you'll never come!"

To say I was puzzled would be an understatement, I was downright confused. I tried to open my mouth and say something but I couldn't think of anything so I just stood there and stared at him like he just landed from the moon. His face changed to concern and he said again, "Riko? Why are you just standing there? Himawari needs her milk."

Only then did I notice the bundle of white sheets he was holding on to, only then did I notice how his smile seemed crooked, how his hands were slightly shaking and how his eyes was staring at me with this kind of desperation that begged me to play along.

"Oh, okay then I'll get it. You just stay here okay?" I answered smiling.

I pretended that what he was holding on to wasn't the baby doll that I gave to Himawari to play with. I pretended that he was singing a lullaby to Himawari not a wooden plaything. I pretended that she was still alive and Ritsu wasn't running away from reality and living in his own dreamland. I pretended to be happy for him as my heart slowly shattered to pieces inside me as I saw the distraught state brother was in.

Because I knew it was no use. Misaki tried to tell him and he went into a craze screaming that he was a liar and that his 'angel' was still alive. It wouldn't make any difference if I did.

I played with him, saying how she looks so beautiful today as he strokes the baby dolls hair lovingly and kissed its forehead. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I have to act strong. But I know this can't go on forever, but then who could destroy the smile that I had prayed for all this time from his face? I said that I would do whatever it takes to help him but how could I destroy his happiness even if it was just his own delusions?

* * *

February 13,

Age 17,

I hate going to that cottage.

The only reason I visited him today was because Saeki-san wouldn't shut up about it. I hate it. Having to pretend and lie to him everybody just so he could keep this happy dream he insist on having. When I was there today he told me to play with 'Himawari' because she was lonely and he needed to talk to Misaki about something. I wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable about this. Saeki-san only goes with the flow but I caught her sighing sometimes. Misaki on the other hand couldn't help crying every time he saw Ritsu keeping the 'baby' close to him and every time he said the name 'Himawari' I could see him flinch.

I don't know what I'm doing. The feeling of loss was already buried deep in my heart that I could act effortlessly and even smile to him without crying or flinching or whatever. What I feel know is anger.

I wanted to shout, scream, shriek at him to WAKE UP, I wanted to stomp that fucking wooden doll to pieces until he realizes that his daughter is already _dead. _That she is not alive anymore, that she already left this world. But that's not how it works. My anger would be swallowed down by that happy smile and peaceful expression. Even I don't know how long this play is going to last.

While I was staying at that room staring at the empty cot, I decided to browse around the room. Then I suddenly remembered those papers that he use to write in occasionally when he was still sane and my mind flashed back on that time I saw him putting it at one of the drawers. I didn't care about privacy anymore, I don't think Ritsu even knows he used to write those.

I only had to use magic to send that particular drawer to unlock, green sparks making it click in submission. I pulled it open and saw a couple of envelopes and a bunch of papers tucked inside. I sat down on the side of the bed and quickly flicked through them. From what I saw from a glance all the envelopes were letters addressing themselves to a, 'Saga Masamune.' There was another thing in common and it proved my suspicions that this was the man who had left him. Under the 'From: Onodera Ritsu' and 'To: Saga Masamune', all of it had one question under it: _"Where are you?"_

Well, I said that I wouldn't care about his privacy now but I feel like I'm crossing the line here so I didn't read anything inside the envelopes. But the bunch of papers was, well, I think it was poems written by him. Some were crossed out and scrunched up, but only one survived the onslaught of ink and wrinkled papers. I didn't know if it was poetry since I never fancied it but it looked more like thoughts he had while brooding alone. It was beautiful actually, my eyes were wet before I even finished reading it knowing that it could never happen. By my memory, I remembered it goes like this,

_There's a whole world out there,_

_And I haven't even told you about it yet,_

_But for now, don't make eye contact with anyone,_

_So that one day maybe you can see everything,_

_I hated the past and I hated the world too,_

_But because of you, I learned to love the future,_

_And one day you might meet someone, and maybe you'll love them,_

_And with that person you'll make a bright future,_

_On your bed, you're happily sleeping,_

_It makes me happy too, as I felt tears well up my eyes._

_The night brings more stillness, and through gaps between trees,_

_I hear a peaceful breeze blow,_

_It seems that tomorrow is sunny, My chest starts to hurt again,_

_The promise he made seems broken now,_

_Making an excuse for being awake, I remember something,_

_A memory from the past,_

_Stories told under stars, I had waited throughout the nights,_

_Though his return never came,_

_While alone I, too, fell in love and it was beautiful,_

_And you can love the same world now as I do,_

_And with those eyes of yours, you'll do wondrous things,_

_The days and seasons, they come and go quickly,_

_I'll wipe your tears and you'll smile again,_

_So just for that, I'll hold on tight to you forever,_

_Or so I thought how our days always would be,_

_But if the future comes knocking one of these days,_

_I'll send it off with reassurance and a smile.*_

* * *

March 27,

Age 18,

I didn't know how it happened, but just like that the play that we had been acting just tore apart. It might be because he saw the letters or Misaki slipped and said in past tense when he was talking about Himawari, it didn't matter, what matters know was Ritsu's current condition.

"Ritsu, nii-chan, RITSU, CALM DOWN." I tried in vain to hold him back from jumping out of the window. I was hugging him so tightly, until I'm sure that he couldn't move anywhere. Misaki said that he suddenly started kicking the cot and demanded him to tell where Himawari was. That baby doll that he used to hold on tightly was at his feet, he even stepped over it when he screamed at me, saying that I had done something to his child.

"Himawari! HIMAWARI! _GIVE HER BACK!"_ It was all I could do not to flinch when he punched my back but I kept on holding him. I didn't want him to leave and I was afraid that he would follow the same route as his dead child. I don't want to lose him, not ever.

In the end, I flicked his forehead and murmured a sleeping spell on him that immediately knocked him out. I sighed as I slowly carried his unconscious body to the bed. It was only temporary, I would have to deal with this problem and when night came I knew exactly what I should do.

Bad memories were the cause of all this, so all I have to do is erase them right? Finding that particular 'FORGET-ME' potion I have been planning to use for Misaki,(because I wanted him to forget all this ever happened so he could get more confidence in himself in the future) wasn't that hard. Hopefully it wouldn't have any side-effects, the only thing I have to make sure was that he would never, ever, meet anybody or anything that might trigger his memories from the past. The potion works with time, it would make the bad memories fade eventually and then, they would only be some hazy dream that brother can't seem to remember or something from the past that he can't recall. I can't say that this was the best option but this was certainly better than his condition right now. I just hope that if he _does _remember, he would take it calmly and would face the future instead of dwelling in the past.

That was the only thing I wished for. I discussed with Misaki and Saeki-san about this and they also agreed to keep Ritsu in the dark in order to protect him.

I gave him the black coffee that he always drank, the potion was already mixed inside it. Before he slept, even though he was drowsy he kept on asking me where Himawari was and if she had followed her father too. I couldn't answer him of course, but at least he managed to sleep.

Once again I was hit with the realization that all of this happened because of me. I know I couldn't forgive myself for putting brother in this state. But at least now I'm fixing the situation right?

* * *

March 29,

Age 18,

Brother woke up screaming his head off that I was surprise the whole castle didn't wake up. Saeki-san and I immediately went to his room when we heard him screaming. I heard him mutter something about that guy, how he left him or didn't care about him anymore. I rushed to him and quietly shushed him to stop crying. When I rubbed his back I let a few green sparks fly out so I can at least calm him down to sleep again.

I hope now that he doesn't remember, things will turn for the best.

* * *

"June 26, Age 18, I finally decided to-"

"Usagi-san?"

They were so absorbed in the book that they didn't even noticed how it had already turned dark outside. Moonlight was shining through the window falling on Misaki's drowsy and confused face that had just woke up from his long nap.

Risa-chan moved as fast as lightning as she quickly tucked the book under her dress and stared at Misaki. "Misa-tan, I'm sleepy I'm going to bed now!" with that she skipped away and closed the door carefully before they heard her footstep echoed out of the room.

Misaki turned his head slowly to Akihiko, his face puzzled, "Did she say something to you?"

Akihiko only smiled and answered, "Nope. Nothing at all."

* * *

"You want to know what happen?" I hissed.

We were sitting on the bed again, and I glared at him and continued since he wanted to know that much, "Fine. I'll tell you. First, I got pregnant. Second, my child died. Third, I had to marry the second biggest shithead in the world the first being you for NOT BEING THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU,"

Based on the shocked face he had I had to go slower on telling this things. Since when does a man get pregnant? Hah.

I turned away from him and stood up from the bed heading outside,

"Ritsu where are yo-"

"I need to get some air."

Himawari's death really hit me hard, even now I can't believe she's gone. But nobody could do anything; the dead don't just come back to life right?

* * *

***From the song 'Aquamarine Rain' made by JIN and sang by IA. (Gomen, I twisted some of the lyrics to suit the story hehe, but its still a great song!)**

**Whew, that was a long chap hah, im having my surgery tomorrow so wish me luck! Ok then, to the two guest,**

**-Glad you love my story and I could cuddle YOUR face off you little darling.**

**-ohohohohoho smex scenes…*grins* we shall see about that, but then ill have to change the ratings right? Haha**

**That's it I guess, next chap we'll now EXACTLY what happened that night Ritsu agreed to run away with saga…..**

***flits away* Please reviiiiieewww~~~~~~(*0*)~~~~~~~**


	8. In which Masamune makes a promise

**A/N: I got snazzy new shoes and the album i always wanted hell yeah! santa got it right this year! ok so Takano's birthday just passed by right? haha kinda late maybe i can say sorry with this chap?**

* * *

"So…..let me get this straight," he looked at Ritsu with uncertainty, "Your _witch sister_ gave you _a potion_ that made you _pregnant_ and you don't remember all this because of _another_ potion?"

The brunette stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the blue waves lapping below them, so he tried again, "I know you're mad at me but you don't have to lie to me."

Ritsu sighed and closed his eyes slowly before answering, "You know what? I don't really care, you can believe whatever you want, I don't want to talk about it anymore." He cracked open his eyes slowly and flinched when the rays of the noonlight hit him. The weather was admittedly very abnormal in these parts. Just moments ago it was raining waterfalls, now the ship was sailing peacefully with the nice breeze that didn't show any evidence at all of the late storm.

Yes, they did talked about it. His past, all that happened, every single thing. But now it was no use since Takano seems set on not believing him. He still hadn't heard the older man's side of the story though, why he didn't come back all those years. He didn't really know where to start, so Ritsu was content on just waiting for him to say it when he's ready…..was what he thought. But now he just couldn't leave his curiosity behind.

He leaned down on the deck and stared hard on the ocean and said, "Takano, where were you?"

Thankfully he wasn't half naked anymore, he managed to grab a white shirt before going out to join Ritsu by the deck. His eyes darken and he looked away from Ritsu. This wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about. If he had it his way, he would never tell Ritsu what happened over the years and was even willing to keep that secret to his grave if he has to.

He gazed back at the brunette and smiled at the way that pale face seemed to have this everpresent pink brush on its cheeks and how the wind blew some of his brown locks away. He never knew the true meaning of resistance until now, it was all he could do not to ravish the green eyed man beside him and drag him to bed. But this was not the appropriate time, confusions and past problems needs to be solved before Ritsu will truly accept him. He knew that. He doubted that Ritsu would react positively to his past, but it was the only thing he could do to get closer to him. So he scooted closer to Ritsu and started, "Five years ago, I-"

"OUT OF THE WAY BOZOS!"

Just when he was about to expose his tragic backstory, Kisa came hollering and bounding in, pushing them both before standing excitedly between them. Ritsu gasped, surprised that the overly excited man had broken the silence that had been accompanying them. Takano was glaring at him though, "Kisa, I have three ways to kill you right now before you tell me a good reason you have for interrupting us." He hissed.

Kisa scowled at him and hollered again, "ITS MERMAID ISLAND GUYS! WE'RE NEARLY THERE!" They both flinched at the volume of his voice but looked at what he was pointing at and true enough, a green dot could be seen at the distance, marking where the island was.

"Are we stopping there?" Ritsu asked, looking at Takano and he nodded while saying, "Yeah, they helped us some time ago in the past, we're going to give some of the gold to them."

"Oh god, I can't wait to see him!" Kisa whooped, he was jumping up and down like he has ants in his pants and his face had this stupid happy smile on it. Takano sighed when he glanced down at him, "Are you still talking to that useless thing?"

Kisa snapped his head back, glowering at him and hissed, "Yukina is NOT useless."

"He can't sing Kisa, he's pretty much useless."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT HIS FAULT OKAY, THEY-"

"Hey, hey, hey, time out here." Ritsu interrupted them before it could grow to a full-fledged argument. When they stopped he took a deep breath and faced Kisa's red face, "Now, who is this 'Yukina'?"

* * *

Ritsu didn't really have a hard time believing that mermaids existed, if witches and magic existed why can't mermaids and mermen? All in all, he was in a state where if a rainbow coloured elephant happened to poop butterflies in front of him he wouldn't even bat an eye.

Yukina was a merman Kisa met when they first landed on that island. And the reason, Ritsu found out, that Takano called him 'useless' was because he was the only siren in the whole entire island that was mute.

"It's not his fault!" Kisa protested, then his voice lowered and he looked down at the floor forlornly and mumbled, "It's not his fault, but they all treat him differently because of that….."

"A siren that can't sing? Of course they won't accept him. He might as well just be some pretty guy with fins for legs!" Takano smirked.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YUKINA IS MORE THAN THAT!" Kisa roared back at him, his face set in a fierce glare. He hissed at Takano turning his back on him. "You wouldn't understand."

Ritsu looked at them both warily and spoke up to break the tension, "Urm, I think we're there, I mean I can see the rocks and all…." He glanced back at the crescent shaped island and noted that the sea looked like it was _shimmering._

"Lower the gangplanks, tell everybody to help Yokozawa carry the gold from the galley." Takano muttered. Kisa quietly walked away, Ritsu following closely behind him and trying to talk him.

_'I wouldn't understand?'_

He narrowed his eyes at Ritsu who was chatting animatedly with Kisa and sighed in frustration. He knew what Kisa felt for that mute siren. He smiled bitterly and gazed back at the white pristine sand of the beach they had landed to.

'_Oh, I understand only too well….'_

* * *

What he first noticed about the timid boy was his eyes. How the moonlight made them sparkle like emerald gems, then, he noticed that the boy had asked him a question so he said, "What do you want?" It unnerved him how the boy had stared hard at his face, his eyes widening and his mouth gaping like he'd never saw another person in his life before.

Then suddenly red crossed his cheeks and his face was frantic as he tried to tell the older boy his question. Some people might have called that loud blush 'cute' but to Masamune, 'sexy' was the more suitable word to describe that face the boy had showed him.

He knew him of course, 'Prince Onodera Ritsu'. He couldn't mistake those green eyes and light brown hair for anyone. For him the prince had always been like a distant fairy tale or a person that was far away from his reach, like santa claus or the tengu in folkstories. He just had glimpse of him around town or by the palace but he doesn't usually go there in the first place so maybe it was just him that was far away from reach.

Never would he think that they would just bump into each other like this. The boy said he wanted to go to the docks, but didn't know where it was. Masamune observed the boys clothing and noted that he was carrying a rucksack at his back and was wearing an ordinary green hakama. '_Running away?'_

He said 'sure why not.', but was intending to call the guards right after he guided him there. '_This guy's a total idiot.'_ He concluded when he asked him his name and he answered 'Ritsuo'. He could tell that the boy wouldn't last five seconds outside of the real world, if he was as free as him then maybe he would guide the boy out but he had a job to keep. He wasn't just going to throw that away.

The boy got caught anyway, one of the people from the palace had recognised him and of course told the guards. '_I guess I won't be seeing him anymore…..' _after that stunt the prince pulled? Of course not. Masamune wasn't that sad, people come and go in his life like kind strangers that would never stay for long. Like his parents. Like that old woman that had taken care of him before she died, and yes, like now. He just has to get used to it.

* * *

He met the green-eyed stranger again the next night though. He didn't know what to comprehend on why the boy wanted to see him again. '_This won't last. He'll leave me like all the others did.' _

He though that but he couldn't help but grow attached to the prince. Nobody had ever really cared for what he did, the old woman did but he was always taking care of her when she was ill so they had less time to talk about things. '_We could be friends.' _He was happy with that fact. It would be his first friend he made in a while.

As time passed by and as they spent more time with each other he realised that he loved spending his time with Ritsu. All throughout work he would think about what they talk last night and even laugh quietly at some of the silly antics they did. He also loved it when Ritsu will always come shouting for him when he returned from a trading trip. The brunette would be beaming at him and he just couldn't help but smile back. It made him happy. It made him feel like he had an actual 'home' to return to and somebody would be waiting. And most of all, it made him feel like he belonged somewhere in the boys heart.

He didn't know when he started to yearn for more but he found himself wanting to know more about Ritsu, to be close to him, to touch him even. '_Stop this. Stop being greedy.' _He had said to himself. He didn't want to lose the friendship that they had now. But he still couldn't deny the fact that he wanted more from Ritsu. More than the friendship they had now, something that could never break them apart.

He was well aware to the fact that sometimes he pretended that the thing called 'personal space' didn't exist so he wouldn't be accused on invading Ritsu's. Teasing him by whispering close to the boys ear or suddenly hugging him from behind, it was the only way to show that he wasn't being serious with the boy and intended to do more. But he has to stop. He remembered the old woman that took care of him once said to him, "If you take more than what you need, then you will end up with nothing at all."

He looked back at the green eyed boy smiling happily and swinging his legs lazily and resisted the urge to run his hands through the boys' silky brown hair and caress those soft pink cheeks.

'_How long can I last though?'_

* * *

Ritsu was late that night when he was waiting for him. He wondered if he should go back to the inn since he hadn't paid this months' rent yet and was about to turn back when he heard a cry somewhere behind him,

"Saga-san!"

Ritsu was panting as he stood over him, putting his hands on his knees and trying to regain his breathing, "Sorry! I made you wait, my sis was bugging me."

That didn't really bothered Masamune, what bothered him was something else. He frowned and reached out his hands to tilt Ritsu's head upwards by his chin.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Ritsu was puzzled as he tried to take his hands off his chin, "Saga-san wha-"

"On your cheek."

It was a lipstick mark. Masamune had seen it too often on drunken men on their way out of the inn he lived in. He remembered the smell of sex that hung in the air when he was forced to clean one of their rooms to keep his rent. That was one of the reasons he worked hard to keep his cash in check, he hated doing manual labour in that stinky place. Ritsu blushed furiously when he realised where he was staring at and quickly slapped his hand on his right cheek to cover it. "Ah, no, t-this is-"

"If you were busy you should've just told me last night."

Ritsu frowned when he saw him turning away, "No, Saga-san this is-"

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." He knew this would happen. And to think that he thought that he could have Ritsu for himself, hah! He had made a fool of himself. '_I'm so stupid.'_ Ritsu was a prince and he was nothing, how could he have hoped to take him? He should've stopped meeting him when he was aware that he cared for him, that he wanted him, that he _liked _him. If he did that then maybe the pain in his heart wouldn't be as harsh as it was right now. He said it himself didn't he?' _This won't last. He'll leave me like all the others did.' _He should've just never talked to him in the first pla-

"HEY!"

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt a harsh tug at his arm and he turned around to meet Ritsu's pouting face.

"I was going to _say _that my sis did that because she was teasing me about-" he stopped in his explanation and heat red rose up to his cheeks as he slowly let go of Masamune's arm.

"About?"

"…."

Masamune couldn't help grinning as he saw the blush spreading further until it even touched his ears, he ruffled Ritsu's hair lightly and said, "Ritsu?"

It was so soft that he had trouble picking up what the boy said but he understood nonetheless. "About you."

"…"

"S-saga-san!? I-I can't b-breathe….."

He buried his head on Ritsu's shoulder and only hugged him tighter when he heard Ritsus soft voice by his ear. He didn't want to let go. Ever. By now, it was pretty obvious that he had long sealed his fate.

_'I love him.'_

* * *

He vividly remembered the night they confessed to each other just as he clearly recalled the proposal to run away he had given to Ritsu. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but maybe, just_ maybe, _he was scared that the prospect of the other being a prince and therefore having a higher and greater distance from him, might just pull them away someday. The idea of that becoming true was what scared him the most.

The next night, he remembered walking outside with Ritsu around

town. They were silent as they observed the dark night, the sound of the occasional drunken ramblings and screaming wives echoed through the distance. He may not look like it on the outside but he was actually quite nervous, Ritsu had every right to reject him so it was bad to have his hopes up too much. He reached out his hand to hold the boys, he needed the contact. He had to admit it, his heart was beating like crazy then.

He was glad when Ritsu didn't pull away, he could feel the heat radiating from the boy's face to the small hand he was clasping on to, no doubt he was blushing hard right now. He smiled quietly knowing that only he can make Ritsu like this. It was an awesome privilege if he should say so himself.

Suddenly Ritsu broke the silence, "Saga-san, where do you live?"

He was surprised both by the question and the sudden interruption, "The inn, why?" he stared at Ritsu, worried he might actually _wanted _to go there.

"I want to go there."

'_Hah?'_

Something was _off_ with Ritsu today, now that he was seeing Ritsu's face properly, somehow, the blush on his cheeks were redder than usual, he could feel the hand he was holding on to shivering slightly and his eyes were half lidded and looking down. '_Did he drink something funny?'_

He agreed with him and tugged Ritsu's arm to the direction of the inn.

* * *

His room was as its usual. Dark, musty, old, but clean of course. He had to make the best out of the dirty inn he was forced to live in. There wasn't anything there in the first place, there was his bed by the dirty old window and the small table beside it but that was basically just it.

He sat on the bed and looked at Ritsu staring at his room slowly by the shoji door he just closed, "Not much, huh?" he said quietly. He smiled when he saw Ritsu's head snap back to him and quickly spluttered in surprise, "Ah! No, it's quite neat! At least it's not as messy as mine!"

He quietly walked to the bed beside Masamune and sat carefully on the bed. Ritsu was clutching on to his hakama, eyes trained downwards as he tried to summon the words that wouldn't come out of his mouth. Masamune tried to intervene the obvious desperation of embarrassment on the boy's face when he suddenly blurted out,

"Okay!"

He blushed when he saw Masamune's confused face and continued, whispering, "I-I'll go with you….R-run away I mean…."

It was cold in that room, moreover it was night and as they were no fireplace or whatsoever, the temperature was bound to go down a few degrees. But that was fine. The warmth in his heart was so hot that he didn't even notice that Ritsu was shivering from the chill. Everything turned black and grey as his mind overflowed with happiness and his eyes focused down upon the only important thing right then. The boy couldn't help but blush harder when he noticed the heated stare Masamune was giving him.

"Ah!"

Ritsu gasped when he suddenly felt his arm being pulled and he could feel the thump in his ears as he felt the warm white fabric of the bed. When he found himself laying on his right side on the bed, his eyes widened as he felt Masamune who was lying in front of him pulled his head to the older boys chest. He gulped nervously, smelling the salty scent of the sea in Masamune's shirt and feeling the steadily beating heartbeat of his. He felt odd today. He would normally push away Masamune's advances like this, but now he only cuddled closer to Masamune, burying his head in the others chest and curling his toes as he felt warmth spread all over his body. Masamune grinned and put his arms around Ritsu's body, murmuring into the others ear as it brought shivers down his body, "Thank you."

"I'm going to the north to trade some of the goods tomorrow," he continued, running his fingers through Ritsu's hair, making the boy shiver, "Then we'll leave after that."

"Promise?"

Masamune stared hard at Ritsu, unable to see his face that was on his chest. He was surprised when Ritsu suddenly whispered the question but he smiled when he felt Ritsu's arm around him squeezed slightly and murmured, "Yes, it's a promise."

They stayed like that for a while; Masamune thought that Ritsu was already asleep since he hadn't felt any movement from him, but then, he could feel the bed shifting and Ritsu raising his head up to face him.

Both of them didn't know who started it, but it felt like instinct took over their bodies as they kissed and moved their hands over the others body. He moaned as he felt Masamune's lips pressed on his, the familiar sensation of their tongue stroking each other, the shiver that crept up his spine as the other rub his back slowly, and the warmth of being embraced by the one they love. Puffs of heated air, the vague notion that he could feel his hakama slipping off and the undeniable pleasure of feeling Masamune's skin on his brought his mind in a swirl of emotion as he moaned and gasped unable to stop the sound from coming out.

"I want to hold you."

He stared at those deep sparkling emeralds orbs, not taking his eyes of them, placing his forehead carefully on Ritsus as he felt the boys' shaky breath at his neck making him shiver. Ritsu blushed spread further until his ears and he swallowed down his retort. '_If its already like this, isn't it too late to say no?' _Instead he smiled quietly and nodded slowly, softly whispering a 'yes' to Masamune.

That night both of them swore to themselves that they would always be by each other's side. It was ironic how in a few years both of them would relieve that night as one of the most painful memories in their hearts.

* * *

I knew something weird was going on as soon as Kisa mentioned that island we were on. What with the weird weather and how the ship seemed to have sailed a thousand miles already and it hasn't even been a day, I just _knew_ something was afoot.

But I wasn't ready at all when I set foot on that island.

I knew what Sirens were of course, they often appeared in the many fantasy books that I read. They were described as 'dangerous and beautiful creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.' I'm not too sure about the second part, since they didn't lure _us_ but I guess that's because of the gold. The first part though, nothing could be so true.

I didn't notice that my mouth was hanging until I suddenly heard Kisa giggled beside me. I scowled at him, who wouldn't be entranced anyway?!

They were beautiful yes. The sun rays made rainbow reflections as they hit the multi-coloured shimmering's of their scales. Their skin varied, some were tanned, dark, pale or honey but it doesn't matter, because their faces looked like it had been sent down from heaven. Their eyes sparkled like stars and their lips so soft that it must've been sin to even have them! Even the men. And yes of course, they were damn sexy, all of them were half-naked. I couldn't help but stare at them as the sunlight made their skin glisten, enlightening the supple breast and firm pectorals. They swam at the blue sea making it have the shimmering effect I saw earlier and some sat on the rocks, smiling at us or singing with that extremely, enchantingly beautiful, soft melodic and seductive siren-like singing voices and tones that I can't help but-

"Ow!" Somebody just smacked my head! I turned around and glared at Takano who was scowling at me. "Why the hell did you that!"

He walked passed me and I heard him mutter before walking to the beach, "Your drooling, Idiot." What? Oh.

I quickly wiped off the offending liquid of my mouth, now _that _was embarrassing.

"Miss Riko! Come on! I want you to meet Yukina!" I heard Kisa called to me from somewhere in front and hurriedly ran to him with my kimono as best as I could. When I caught up to him I manage to say, "So where is he?"

Kisa grinned at me and only walked faster to one of the spots where the large rocks covered with moss emerged from the waves, but strangely there was no sign of the other mermaids here. Suddenly Kisa threw his head back and shouted above the sound of the lapping waves, "Yukina!"

Nothing happened for a while but I gasped when I suddenly heard a large splash from the sea and something emerged from the dark blue waves. It smiled at Kisa brightly as he smiled back and sat with poise on one of the rocks its fin flapping happily with the waves.

He was beautiful.

No doubt about it. His fin from the waist down was different from the others, it was a deep golden albeit a little rusty but still beautiful. His skin was a light tanned honey colour and he was fit like the others, his face though was extremely handsome. No. I am not exaggerating. His features were sharp, his eyes like liquid brown amber and his short light brown hair that glowed in the sun made it seemed like he was wearing a halo and I could even imagine the sound of a chorus of angel singing at the background as he beamed at Kisa. I was gaping at him and only snapped out of it when Kisa told me to introduce myself to him.

"Erm," I stared nervously at the merman that was looking at me with an odd face, wait, is he narrowing his eyes at me?, "Onodera Riko. Queen of the kingdom…somewhere far from here."

The siren lightened up considerably after that, he smiled at me and looked at Kisa for a moment. For some reason, Kisa blushed and hissed at him, "She's just a friend okay? You didn't have to say that to me!" Huh? I didn't see him opening his mouth, he was mute was he not? Yukina turned his head away and Kisa blushed furiously in response, "I-I know that! You don't have to say it to me everytime!" It was really strange. It was like I was hearing only one part of the conversation, that being Kisa's but how can he hear him in the first place?

"Oh, Miss Riko, he wants to know what you're wearing, said he never seen it before." Kisa said to me. I faced the merman who was smiling at me expectantly,

"It's called a 'Kimono'."

* * *

Shinobu stared at the tree of them, his eyes glaring at the brunette chatting with Kisa and the merman.

"Bu-chin? What's wrong?" Miyagi was dragging one of the sacks of gold to the beach when he noticed Shinobu standing still and staring at the woman, Riko wasn't it, her name?

"Miyagi, do you really believe that is 'Onodera Riko'?" He could've sworn he saw Shinobu's blue eyes flashed silver grey when he said this. He hesitated before answering, "I don't know, isn't she?" He stared worriedly Shinobu, he had been acting strange since he came back to the ship.

The blonde boy shook his head stiffly and hissed, "No. That is not her."

The older man frowned and asked, "Why?"

He walked away from Miyagi before whispering softly,

"That is not her because I killed her myself five years ago."

* * *

**And the plot thickens…**

**Ok so not sure if I want to do this, but do you guys want the backstory of how Kisa and Yukina met? Just tell me :)**

**Its new year eve! Im gonna throw all the fire works tonight hehe :3 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! And thankies for reviewing~**** And SIH is not mine!**

**PS:*whispers* review?**


End file.
